TDM Story
by Duncan612
Summary: My version of how TDM should be. Duncan has won 1,000,000 from Total Drama Action, but who will win this season? Will it be Duncan again or someone else, like one of the two newcomers, Alejandro and Sierra. Read on to find out! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: New Faces and New Places**

Chris: Hi there! I'm your host, Chris McLean, and I'd like to welcome you to the third season in the Total Drama series. Fifteen of your favorite contestants are back, along with two new faces, to compete in challenges all over the globe for another $1,000,000. Duncan already won $1,000,000 from last season but thought he wouldn't mind competing for another set of cash to go with it. Oh yeah, a new little twist I added this season, the contestants have to sing! This is Total Drama the Musical!

The seventeen contestants waited outside a huge jet with Chris' ugly mug on it.

Harold: Gosh, I hope Duncan doesn't win again.

Duncan: I probably won't, dork. Besides, I'm not going to be picking on you anymore.

Harold: Why?

Duncan: Well, after pranking and even punching me last season, I think we're even. I was mean to you, you retaliated, so that's it.

Harold: Cool!

CC:

Harold: Sweet! So now Duncan and I can be friends.

End.

Courtney: It was so unfair that you won! I deserved to win!

Duncan: Oh come on, Courtney. You know I'll give you some of my cash.

Courtney: Oh Dunky! I mean, no! Keep your stupid money! I'm winning this season.

Duncan: Sure, whatever.

Cody noticed that one of the new contestants, a creepy girl with braided violet hair, was staring at him.

Cody: Um, it's not polite to stare like that.

Sierra: Sorry Cody, but I just love you so much!

She ran over to him and hugged him.

Cody: Ah, okay. Not so tight!

Gwen: Wow Cody, looks like you got your wish. You always wanted to attract girls.

Cody: Correction, I wanted to attract you, Gwen.

Gwen: Never gonna happen.

CC:

Gwen: After what happened with Trent, I don't want another boyfriend for a long time. Especially not Cody.

End.

DJ: Where's Chris at?

Noah: Who cares? He's probably putting his makeup on to look less ugly than he actually is.

Alejandro: Good one.

Noah: Thank you…

Alejandro: The name's Alejandro.

Noah: I find it somewhat of a pleasure to meet you.

Owen: It's a real pleasure for me to meet you! I'm Owen!

Alejandro: I know who you all are, I watched the show.

Owen: Oh, right.

Noah rolled his eyes.

Chris and Chef finally walked over.

Chris: Welcome everyone, to Total Drama the Musical!

Duncan: Excuse me?!

Lindsay: Oh I love musicals!

Gwen: Why is it called, "the musical"?

Chris: Because, when I say so, you have to sing.

Duncan: And what if we don't?

Chris: If you don't sing, you're out!

Noah: This is ridiculous.

Chris: Anyone care to back out now?

No one replied.

Chris: Good! Now if you'll all get on the Total Drama Jet, we can get going. By the way, I hope all of you met Alejandro and Sierra. They're your new friends for the season!

Lindsay: Why isn't Beth here?

Chris: Because she went to France with Brady, remember? She didn't want to bother competing again after such a painful loss to Duncan last season.

Lindsay: Oh, right.

Once all of the contestants were on the jet, Chef started it and took off.

Chris: Say goodbye to Canada!

Harold: What's the point of traveling around the world anyway?

Chris: Because it's exciting, Harold. Now, I'd like to explain the voting-off conditions. If you do not receive a barfbag filled with airline-issued peanuts, then you're out!

Leshawna: Where do we go?

Chris: You take the drop of shame!

Noah: Comforting.

Chris: Don't worry, you'll be supplied with parachutes. I think.

The contestants gasped.

Chris: Kidding! You'll have parachutes!

Heather: So where's our first stop?

Chris: I'm glad you asked. It's Egypt!

Courtney: I wonder what tortures he has in store for us when we get there.

Harold: Obviously something of the torturous variety.

DJ: Right.

Chris: But before we get there, I'd like to show you around.

He led the seventeen contestants around the jet, showing them the cafeteria, bedrooms, and the new bathroom confessional cam.

Izzy: This is gonna be an awesome season! I can sense it!

Noah: Right, whatever.

Chris: Now why don't you all have some lunch prepared by Chef before we arrive in Egypt.

CC:

Duncan: This is gonna suck. I've already got my money, so why do I bother competing again? It's not like I'm gonna win again.

DJ: I'm not too sure about this, singing isn't really my thing. Then again, winning a million bucks is.

Izzy: This is the first season that I shall not return. Because I'm not getting voted-off! Izzy's in it to win it!

Tyler: I'm pretty stoked! I can take on any lame challenge Chris throws at me, anything!

Bridgette: Hopefully I'll finally win. No offense to Geoff, but without him here to distract me, I could go all the way.

Owen: Yeah, it would be pretty cool if I won this season so that I can finally get some money. Ya know, after winning season one?

Noah: I'm sure Owen is going to be playing the "I deserve some money for winning season one" game. Well I've got news for him; he gave it up, so it's his own fault. Maybe I'll win this time.

Leshawna: This time I'm winning, hands down. I've made it far in the past two seasons, and this time I'm taking the million home.

Sierra: I'm so excited I can hardly breathe! Does somebody have a paper bag I can breathe into?!

Harold: I shall use my mad skills to beat out the competition and win this season. Then maybe a lot more people will respect me and my great skills.

Lindsay: I wish that Beth was here (pause). What am I supposed to say again?

Heather: I refuse to let these losers beat me again! Therefore, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Just you wait.

Gwen: The Musical? Seriously?! I guess Chris has run out of ideas. Anyway, maybe it won't be too bad, I might win. And hopefully I'll make it farther than Heather.

Ezekiel: I want to go home, eh.

Cody: I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but that Sierra girl seems really weird. What if she won't leave me alone?!

Courtney: No matter what, I'm winning! I mean come on, I should have won two seasons ago!

Alejandro: This is going to be good. No one will suspect a thing. I'm going to manipulate these guys and beat them to that million, by seeming nice. The guys will be friends with me, the girls will drool over me, and then I'll win! I'll be a better schemer than Heather ever was. One by one, they will all go down!

End.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Egypt

**Part 2: The Tomb of King McLean**

The Total Drama Jet landed in Egypt.

Chris: Everyone out! We've got no time to lose!

They all shuffled out of the jet.

Chris: Okay everyone, your first challenge is to get into groups of three or four. Once in those groups, each of them will race each other down from the top of that pyramid. Winners get a special advantage for the next part of the challenge. Oh yeah, and all of your group members need to be connected somehow.

Duncan: This is so stupid and pointless. Anyway, wanna be with me, Courtney?

Courtney: Okay, fine. We need someone else too.

Gwen: I'll be with you.

Sierra: I call Cody!

Cody: No, please!

Heather: Then I'll go with you too, since no one else will want me on their team.

Sierra: And I wouldn't blame them. You're like, really mean and stuff. (Pause). This is so exciting!

Heather: Right…

Alejandro: Who wants to be in my group?

Bridgette: I will!

Lindsay: Me too!

Tyler: But Lindsay!

Lindsay: What is it Tyson?

Tyler: It's Ty- never mind.

Lindsay: Okay. Coming Alehondros!

CC:

Tyler: This sucks! Lindsay doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore. All she cares about is that jerk Alejandro!

End.

DJ: I'll be in your group, Tyler.

Noah: Me too.

Chris: Does everyone have a group? Good! Get to the top of the pyramid and find a way to connect yourselves.

The groups were Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan; Tyler, Noah, Ezekiel, and DJ; Cody, Heather, and Sierra; Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay; and Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, and Harold.

Bridgette: How are we going to stay connected?

Alejandro: We could all slide down together on this piece of cardboard.

Bridgette: Where'd you find that?

Alejandro: It was conveniently lying on the sand over there.

Duncan: Alright ladies, I'll tie this rope around my waste and tie two others around yours', then attach both of yours' to mine and pull you down.

Courtney: Excuse me?!

Everyone was at the top of the pyramid.

Chris: Begin!

All of the groups were racing down.

Chris: Sing!

Courtney: What?!

Chef: You have to tell them what to sing first, Chris.

Chris: Oh, right. Never mind.

Cody, Heather, and Sierra reached the bottom first.

Chris: Congrats! Your group gets a special advantage in the next part.

Heather: Nice!

Chris: But first, I'd like all of you to sing about how great I am.

Leshawna: Can we at least write something beforehand?

Chris: Quickly.

The contestants wrote the lyrics quickly.

Chris: Now sing!

All (Except Duncan): Chris is so great, Chris is so great, everybody loves Chris.

Chris: What was that people? We need more enthusiasm! I'll let it slide this first time, but I expect more of you next time. Oh yeah, and Duncan, you're out!

Duncan: Why?!

Chris: You weren't singing!

Duncan: Whatever! I already have a million bucks anyway.

Courtney: No! He can't leave now!

Chris: I'm afraid he has to, Courtney. He didn't sing, so he's out!

Duncan hugged Courtney.

Duncan: Don't worry, you can handle this without me.

Courtney: Oh Duncan, I'll miss you!

She then noticed that all of the other contestants were watching.

Courtney: I mean, I don't care! Leave already!

Chris: I'll let him stay to watch the next part of the challenge. Then he can take the drop of shame with whoever is voted-off tonight.

Noah: Can we just get on with the next challenge?!

Chris: Hold on, eager beaver! I need to organize the teams first. The first team, Team Tundra, will consist of Owen, Izzy, Noah, Tyler, and Alejandro. The second team, Team Desert, will have Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Harold, and Leshawna. And the final team, Team Amazon, is Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Cody, and Sierra.

Ezekiel: Um, what about me, eh?

Chris: Oh yeah. Oops. Who wants an extra teammate?

Lindsay: Ooh! I want Z-Kyle on my team!

Chris: Okay, Ezekiel's on Team Desert.

Sierra: OMG! We're on the same team, Cody!

Cody: Oh, lucky me.

CC:

Cody: I really don't like that girl Sierra. She's creepy and completely nuts! And it figures that I get stuck on the same team with her. Do you think Chris did that to me on purpose?

Chris: I totally did that to Cody on purpose!

End.

Chris: Okay, for the next part of the challenge, you'll need to venture into this pyramid and locate the tomb of the great King-

Harold: Tut?

Chris: No! King McLean!

Gwen: But you weren't an Egyptian pharaoh, and you're not dead.

Chris: Gee, thanks for ruining my moment, Gwen. Anyway, once you locate _my _tomb, you will have to bring any cool artifacts you find to me. The first person that does so wins for their team.

DJ: How will the losing team be determined?

Chris: Well, a person from a different team can place second, so whichever team gets to me last is sending someone home tonight in the first ever barfbag ceremony!

Heather: What's my advantage?!

Chris: Oh right. For winning the first part of the challenge, Heather, Cody, and Sierra get a head start into the pyramid. And coincidentally, you're all on Team Amazon! Now get on in there!

The three of them rushed inside.

Alejandro: When do we get to start?

Chris: Well I'd say a five second head start is good enough, so go now!

The others shuffled into the pyramid.

Owen: There are so many different directions! How do we know which one is the way to the tomb?

Izzy: Don't worry Owen, I can sense the spirit of the passed king.

Noah: How is that even possible? No one is buried in here.

Izzy: Shh, quiet!

CC:

Noah: Izzy is ridiculously insane.

End.

Izzy: It's this way!

She ran down a hall to the left. Owen, Tyler, Cody, Leshawna, DJ, and Harold followed.

Noah: Aw, what the heck?

He ran after them.

DJ: I hope this is the right way.

Noah: I wouldn't count on it.

Cody: It's so narrow in here!

Harold: It was built to keep robbers away from the buried pharaoh.

Leshawna: And in this case, we're the robbers.

All of a sudden Owen gasped.

Owen: Look!

All of them gazed past Owen and at the room ahead. It was covered with pieces of gold and all sorts of jewels and other artifacts.

DJ: This must be it.

Izzy: Wow! I call this! Ooh, and this too!

Soon they all started scrambling around and grabbing everything they could find. No one noticed the cover slide off of the coffin.

Leshawna: Look at all this stuff!

Noah: So many priceless artifacts!

Tyler: I call all the gold!

Owen: Um, guys…

Izzy: What is it, Owen?

Owen: Mummy!!!

The others turned and saw a mummy walking towards them. They all screamed and ran, dropping their collections in the process.

Tyler: Run!

Cody: Where's the exit?!

Noah: To the right!

The group ran out of the pyramid and flopped down on the sand, catching their breath.

Chris: What gave you such a fright?

Noah: As if you don't know!

DJ: You got some crazy mummy runnin' around in there! It tried to kill us!

Harold: I'm too handsome and knowledgeable to die!

Chris: Ha ha! It was just Chef!

Leshawna: We should have known!

Chris: Oh well, looks like none of you have won for your teams!

Right after, the rest of the contestants; Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Alejandro, Bridgette, Lindsay, Ezekiel, and Sierra, ran out. None of them had artifacts.

Bridgette: We didn't make it to the tomb because of some mummy!

Lindsay: It was so nasty!

Chris: Oh well, no one gets any priceless items! But since Ezekiel was the last one out, I'll see Team Desert at the barfbag ceremony tonight!

Bridgette: That's so unfair!

Chris: Um, yes it is!

On the jet that night, Chris held only five peanut-filled barfbags for the six Team Desert members. Duncan was watching, as he needed to take the drop of shame as well.

Chris: Well, at least this'll even the teams out. Anyhow, the first barfbag goes to Harold.

Harold: Yes!

Chris: Leshawna, Bridgette, Lindsay, and…

DJ and Ezekiel waited.

Chris: DJ! Sorry Ezekiel, looks like you're out.

Ezekiel stood up and strapped on his parachute without saying anything.

Duncan: So when we land we'll be taken back to Canada, right?

Chris: Of course! There's a helicopter waiting below. Goodbye!

He opened the door at the bottem of the jet and Duncan and Ezekiel fell out.

Duncan: Ahh!!!

Chris: And thus ends our little sojourn to Egypt. Hope you enjoyed it, and we'll see you next time for more, Total Drama the Musical!


	3. Chapter 3 Japan

I'm glad people are liking this so far. It's pretty fun writing it.

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 3: Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan**

The fifteen contestants were sitting in the main part of the jet.

Cody: I wonder where our next stop will be.

Sierra: I hope it's Paris! Wouldn't that be so romantic, Cody?!

Cody: Right…

CC:

Cody: Ew!

End.

Noah: That girl is starting to freak me out too.

Tyler: I know! She's so weird.

Courtney: At least you're not stuck on her team like I am!

Tyler: You guys should lose on purpose to vote her off.

Heather: No way! You just want us to do that so that you won't lose!

Noah: Why does it matter? If you lost and got Sierra voted-off what would be the loss? I'm sure Cody would be happy.

Tyler: Yeah.

Courtney: He does make I good point.

Heather: I guess.

Alejandro was sitting between Lindsay and Bridgette.

Lindsay: Oh Alejonradas, I wish you were on our team!

Bridgette: Me too!

Alejandro: Ladies, please. It doesn't matter that we're on different teams.

Lindsay: It doesn't?

Alejandro: Of course not, Lindsay. We'll still be friends.

CC:

Alejandro: As in, my alliance! I'll have an alliance with those two bimbos, plus maybe an alliance with Noah and someone else on my team. Yep, that's how I'm playing this game.

End.

Chris walked in.

Chris: Alright everyone, we're getting ready to land at our second stop on this world tour!

Gwen: Which is where?

Chris: Japan!

Harold: Cool! I love Japan.

Leshawna: Since when?

Harold: Since a long time ago, duh.

Chris: Quiet when I'm talking! Your first challenge will be to jump off of the tallest building in Tokyo and land in a giant bowl of Japanese rice.

Izzy: Wicked!

CC:

Izzy: This is going to be awesome! It won't be the first time I'll be jumping into food!

End.

Noah: Why?! What will that accomplish?!

Chris: Well I'm about to tell you, Mr. Smartypants!

CC:

Noah: Mr. Smartypants? Really?

End.

Chris: Once in the bowl of rice, you shall eat! The contestant that is the last to barf or pass out wins an advantage for their team in the next challenge.

Owen: This is gonna be awesome!

The contestants hopped off the jet and looked around at Japan.

Harold: Cool, Tokyo! I've always dreamed of coming here!

Leshawna: Well you're here now, string bean.

The contestants climbed up through the tallest building and gathered on the roof. They looked down at the street below, where a giant bowl of rice was waiting.

Tyler: Whoa, everything looks really tiny from up here.

Noah: Yeah, did I ever mention I have an extreme fear of heights?

Chris: Look, I don't really care. Just jump and dine on rice!

Courtney: I am not jumping! It's insane!

DJ: I'm with you, sister. There's no way I'm doing this.

Chef then shoved both of them off.

Courtney and DJ: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Once everyone was in the bowl, they started eating.

Bridgette: Ew! Who knows where this stuff has been!

Harold: Don't remind me.

Soon, everyone had barfed except for Owen and Izzy.

Chris: Team Tundra wins the first part of the challenge!

Alejandro: Alright!

Izzy: Wow Owen, we make the ultimate eating team!

Owen: We sure do!

They then made out.

Noah: Ugh!

Chris: Alright, ew! On to the next part. It will be an ancient samurai sword fighting contest. Each team will choose one member to fight. The winning team gets invincibility and a prize, the second place team gets invincibility, and the losers have to vote someone off. Whoever falls first is the loser, and the last one standing is the winner. Since Team Tundra won the first part, their fighting member gets to use a bigger sword. Chef, will you please hand out the swords?

Chef came out of the jet in a samurai costume. He gave the big sword to Team Tundra, and the two regular swords to Team Desert and Team Amazon.

Izzy: I call being the fighter!

Cody: I guess I'll be one too.

Harold: And I'll be the samurai for Team Desert!

Chris: But before you fight, sing about Japan! And you have to do it with smiles!

Chef began to hold up lyric cards as Chris turned on Japanese-style music.

The contestants reluctantly began to sing the stupid song. They were all relieved when it was over.

Leshawna: You sure you can do this, honey?

Harold: Definitely!

Izzy, Cody, and Harold walked to the center of the street.

Chris: And battle!

Izzy charged straight for Harold.

Harold: Bring it on! But I must warn you, I have mad skills in-

Izzy knocked him over and then slashed Cody down as well.

Chris: Now that was awesome! Izzy wins it for Team Tundra!

Tyler: Alright Izzy!

Chris: Looks like I'll see Team Desert at the ceremony, again!

That night, the five remaining Team Desert members were about to become four.

Chris: Barfbags go to Lindsay, DJ, Bridgette, and…

Harold hugged Leshawna.

Chris: Leshawna!

Harold: Well, I guess this is it, Leshawna.

Leshawna: Bye baby, I'll miss you.

Harold: I'll miss you too!

He put on his parachute and took the drop of shame.

Chris: Ah, I love Japan. Where will your favorite contestants go next time, on Total Drama the Musical?!

CC:

Cody: I wish I had gotten hit by Izzy first. Then it would be Sierra who was gone instead of Harold. Oh well, we'll get her next time.

Sierra: Cody doesn't want to admit his love for me yet. But he will, he will. I mean how can he resist! I love you Cody!

End.

* * *

Votes:

Bridgette: Harold

DJ: Harold

Harold: Lindsay

Leshawna: Lindsay

Lindsay: Harold

Hope you liked it. Yeah, I hated making Harold leave this early, but I'm trying to go by what I saw in the trailer (It looks as though Harold is out early). I really hated making Duncan leave last time, as he is my favorite, but he's happy with his million. Also, next part is a reward challenge, so more plots will be developed.


	4. Chapter 4 Yukon

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 4: Anything Yukon do, I Can do Better**

The next morning, the Total Drama Jet landed at its next stop- Yukon. The fourteen contestants woke up and walked out into the cold.

Bridgette: It's freezing!

Chris and Chef were both dressed in warm coats.

Chris: Duh, it's the frozen tundra of Northern Yukon.

Gwen: We're going to freeze to death!

Chris: Well then maybe you should have packed coats!

DJ: We all did, but you told us to only bring a few items, so we picked the essentials.

Chris: Look, there's nothing we can do about it now. You're out of luck. Now, aren't you all glad to be back in Canada?

Noah: N-not really.

Tyler: I-it's fr-freezing!

Chris: Right, so anyway, today will be a reward challenge. And trust me, this is one reward you will want to have. The first part of the challenge will be to jump ice floes across this frigid waterway. The team that lands the farthest gets an advantage in the next challenge.

Suddenly, a polar bear climbed out of the water and up onto the ice. Cody screamed and jumped onto Owen.

Cody: Killer polar bear!

Owen: Holy whipped topping, he looks angry!

Bridgette: He's probably mad because humans are causing his home to melt by global warming!

Chris: We better get off his turf! Run!

Chris, Chef, and the fourteen contestants ran away from the angry polar bear. When they had reached a safe distance, they stopped.

Chris: Okay, onto the challenge. Here are your ice floes. Each team needs to fit all of their members on.

Tyler: This'll be easy!

It wasn't, of course. Once all of the teams were on their floes, they slid down the hill and over the waterway. Team Amazon landed the farthest.

Courtney: Yes! Now what's our advantage?!

Chris: Wait, and I'll tell you. Sheesh! Let's take a short brake before I explain the next challenge.

Alejandro walked over to Lindsay and Bridgette.

CC:

Alejandro: I figured it was time to make my move.

End.

Alejandro: So ladies, what's going on?

Lindsay: Oh, nothing Jalapeno.

Bridgette: Too bad both of our teams lost the first part.

Alejandro: Yeah. So anyway, how would you girls feel about starting an alliance. We could go all the way to the final three.

Lindsay: That's what Heather said in season one, but she didn't take me to the final three!

Alejandro: But I will. Would I lie to you, Lindsay?

Lindsay: No, of course not!

Alejandro: So how about it?

Bridgette: Sure!

CC:

Bridgette: Okay, so I know I shouldn't be doing this, but Alejandro is just so dreamy! He's really nice too.

Alejandro: Bingo!

End.

Chris: Okay everyone, allow me to explain the next challenge. It will be a dogsled race. One member of each team will pull a sled down that huge mountain over there. That person will have to collect all of their other teammates in the sled on the way down. The first team to the finish line wins the reward! Oh yeah, and for winning the first challenge, Team Amazon gets to choose their sled puller!

Noah: You mean the other teams don't get to?

Chris: Correct! I will choose!

CC:

Noah: Great.

End.

Courtney: We choose Sierra!

Sierra: What?!

Heather: You'd better not mess this up!

CC:

Sierra: I really, really, really didn't want to do this, but I had to do it! Cody was depending on me! Do I talk too fast?!

End.

Chris: And let's see, since DJ and Owen would be the right choices, I won't pick them! We'll have Lindsay pulling for Team Desert and Noah for Team Tundra!

Lindsay: Huh?

Noah: Of course. Remind me again how I'm supposed to pull a dogsled with Owen and three others?

Chris: That's the fun part, Noah!

Noah, Sierra, and Lindsay reached the top of the mountain.

Chris: Go!

They were off. Sierra was in the lead, determined to win for Cody. Noah stopped and collected Izzy.

Izzy: Woo hoo! Go Noah, go!

Lindsay: Hurry, get on Lefawnda!

Leshawna: It's Leshaw- oh never mind!

She jumped on Lindsay's sled. Soon, Sierra had everyone except Cody.

Sierra: Cody, where are you?!

Gwen: Over there!

Sierra stopped and ran over to where Gwen was pointing. Cody was sitting next to an iceberg, shivering. He was frozen.

Sierra: OMG! Cody, are you okay, sweetie?!

Cody didn't respond.

Sierra: Don't worry, I'll get you to safety!

She picked him up and tossed him onto the sled.

Courtney: Go Sierra! The others are gaining on us!

Sierra: Right!

She ran down the rest of the mountain and crossed the finish line.

Chris: Team Amazon wins!

Just then, Team Tundra's sled came rocketing down the mountain, due to Owen's weight. Noah was plastered to the front.

Chris: Wow Noah, looks like your team caught up with you!

Noah: If that was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't funny.

Tyler: Agreed.

Chris: Okay Team Amazon, here's your reward.

Chef brought forward five winter coats.

Courtney: What?!

Chris: They're coats! And it looks like our friend Cody could really use one right now!

Courtney: But we're leaving Yukon! We don't need them now!

Chris: Look, I really don't care.

Alejandro walked over to Bridgette.

Alejandro: Well, both our teams lost. Oh well, we still have our alliance.

Bridgette: Yeah.

Alejandro: Hey, I wonder if your tongue actually gets stuck if you stick it to a frozen pole.

Bridgette: I'll give it a try.

CC:

Alejandro: What an idiot!

End.

She walked over to a flag pole and stuck her tongue out. It got stuck.

Bridgette: Iss stuck!

Alejandro: I'm so sorry, Bridgette!

Chris: Now that is just awesome! Hey everyone, why don't you sing about how much of a fool Bridgette is!

The contestants sighed and began to sing.

Bridgette: Iss not funny, Chrss!

Chris: Yes it is! Yo Chef, we better call in the medical crew for this one!

That night on the jet, Tyler noticed that Lindsay was following Alejandro. Noah came up beside him.

Tyler: I don't get it Noah, what's he got that I don't?

CC:

Noah: Hmm, oh I don't know, a brain! Then again, Lindsay is pretty stupid.

End.

Noah: I don't know.

Tyler: Well I don't like him.

CC:

Tyler: And I mean it! I hate that guy!

End.

* * *

So, our villain Alejandro has created an alliance with Lindsay and Bridgette. And Tyler now hates him. Sierra really is obsessed with Cody, who's going to get a major cold. And as for Noah, he could care less about the whole thing.

Note: Thanks to livefreely9 for giving me the idea of having Lindsay mistake Alejandro's name as Jalapeno.


	5. Chapter 5 New York

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 5: Broadway, Baby!**

The next morning, the fourteen remaining contestants awoke to find that day's breakfast waiting for them; Chef's usual slop.

Alejandro: Am I going to have to eat this every day?

Noah: Pretty much. Although sometimes if we're lucky we get something special like expired tomato soup or fake mashed potatoes.

Alejandro: Nasty.

He finished his slop and walked over to Lindsay.

Alejandro: Hey Lindsay, what's going on?

Lindsay: Oh, hey there Alehanrada!

Alejandro: It's Alejandro.

Lindsay: Oh, right.

Tyler looked over at the two of them.

CC:

Tyler: It's so unfair. I really like Lindsay, but she's forgotten all about me. Now she's just into Alejandro. He's such a dork!

End.

Chris walked over.

Chris: Hey everyone, guess where we are!

Courtney: London?!

Heather: Paris?!

Chris: No, the good ol' USA. Specifically, New York City.

Courtney: New York? New York?!

Leshawna: The big city. It'll almost feel like back home!

Chris: Yes, New York! Now why don't all of you get on out there to explore!

They all stepped off of the jet and into the city.

Tyler: What's that smell?!

Noah: The city.

Chris: Okay everyone, this is gonna be one long challenge. First, each team will climb up the Statue of Liberty. When you reach the crown, you'll find three baby carriages. Each team will take a carriage and race them through Central Park. Last team to cross the finish line has to vote someone off.

Noah: Well that sounds dumb.

Heather: Yeah! Where do you come up with these lame challenges anyway?!

CC:

Heather: I already knew the answer; he's just an idiot with an underdeveloped brain.

End.

Chris: Oh, and while you're climbing, I'd like you to sing my wonderful song about New York!

Chef turned on background music and held up the first lyric card. The contestants sighed and began to struggle up the statue, singing in the process. Everyone was relieved when they had finished the song, but they were still only halfway to the top.

Owen: I can't climb anymore, guys! My arms are about to fall off!

Izzy: Let's tie the rope around Owen and pull him up!

Noah: Are you crazy?! We'll go flying down after him!

Izzy: Not if we work together! 'cause you know, this one time I-

Tyler: Hurry up! Team Amazon is getting a lead!

Courtney, Heather, Cody, and Gwen were almost to the top, with Sierra lagging behind.

Sierra: Help me, Cody!

Cody: Uh…

CC:

Cody: To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind seeing her plummet to the ground.

End.

Team Desert were having some difficulties too.

Lindsay: I'm tired!

Leshawna: Come on girl! You're gonna fall if you don't try!

DJ: We're gonna die!

Leshawna: Cool it, DJ!

CC:

DJ: Sorry, but I was really scared there! I seriously thought I might die!

End.

Team Amazon, except Sierra, had reached the top.

Courtney: Quick Sierra, get your butt up here!

Sierra: I can't!

Gwen: Climb the rope! We'll pull you up!

Cody: Do we really have to?

Team Tundra, except Owen, were at the top too. They were trying to pull Owen up.

Izzy: Pull!

They yanked harder and Owen went up the statue's nose.

Owen: Hey, there aren't any boogers in here!

Alejandro: Aw crap! I am really not in the mood for this!

They lowered Owen out of the nose and pulled him to the top.

Tyler: Quick, get the carriage!

Team Desert reached the top as well and all three teams, with their baby carriages, slid all the way back down on a fireman's pole.

Chris: Run travelers, run!

Team Tundra:

Tyler: So we just race through Central Park with these stupid carriages until we see the finish line?

Noah: That would be the case.

Alejandro: We can do this!

Tyler glared at him.

Tyler: Yeah, I know!

He grabbed the carriage from Alejandro and started pushing it.

Noah: Now isn't the time for this, Tyler!

Owen: Guys, I really can't run anymore!

Izzy: I have an idea, follow me!

She jumped down a manhole.

Noah: Why do I know this won't end well?

The others followed her. When they got down, they hopped onto a motorboat.

Izzy: We'll speed through the sewers!

Noah: And how will we see the finish line?!

Izzy: When we pass manholes we'll stop and I'll pop my head out.

Alejandro: Whatever, let's just go!

He started the boat and sped off.

Izzy: I wonder if there are any alligators down here. Wouldn't that be cool, guys?!

Tyler: No! Don't talk like that!

Izzy: Don't worry, I'd be able to fight them off.

Noah: Relax! There are no alligators in the sewers, it's just a myth.

Owen: Hey, what's that under the water?

Alejandro: It looks like an-

Tyler: Alligator!!!

All five of them screamed, including Izzy, as a huge white alligator leaped out of the water and tried to take a bite out of their boat. Alejandro steered it out of the way just in time.

Noah: That was close!

Izzy: Yeah, even I was scared!

Team Desert:

Leshawna: Keep runnin' team, the finish line should be coming up soon.

DJ: Quit being so bossy! I'm tired!

Lindsay: Me too!

Leshawna: I'm being bossy so that yall will hurry up so that we don't lose another challenge!

Bridgette: Leshawna's right, guys. We've lost all of the challenges so far.

DJ: I still don't like her attitude!

CC:

Leshawna: Can't my crazy team realize that I'm just trying to help them?!

End.

Team Amazon:

Courtney: Ugh! Where is that stupid finish line?!

Gwen: I don't know, you're so smart, why don't you find it?!

Courtney: I'm trying!

Heather: Can both of you please shut up?!

CC:

Courtney: I really can't stand Gwen. I'm sick of her attitude, and the fact that she's always a rude piece of crap!

Gwen: I hate Courtney! She always thinks that she's in charge of everyone, and that no one deserves to win besides her! And she's always so whiny!

End.

Sierra: Do you think we're almost there, Cody?

Cody: Hopefully. I've had enough running.

Sierra: Me too! OMG, we have so much in common!

Cody: Ah, right.

Sierra: You know, you should probably take a turn pushing the carriage. You'll need practice for when we have one. It'll be your baby too, so we'll each have equal responsibility for it.

CC:

Cody: (Shocked look, speechless).

End.

Soon, all three teams had the finish line in sight, but it was Team Tundra who crossed first, followed by Team Amazon.

Chris: Oh my! It looks as if Team Desert has lost… again!

Leshawna: I don't believe this!

Chris: Well, good job everyone. But I'll be seeing Team Desert at the barfbag ceremony, as usual.

Noah: Well Izzy, looks like your crazy plan worked.

Izzy: It sure did Noah, it sure did.

CC:

Noah: Maybe she's not so bad after all.

End.

That night, the four members of Team Desert were about to become three.

Chris: Barfbags go to Lindsay, DJ, and…

Bridgette and Leshawna glanced at each other.

Chris: Bridgette!

Leshawna: Whatever, I'm done with this show.

Bridgette: Sorry Leshawna!

Leshawna: Thank you Bridgette, at least I know one of my teammates still likes me.

With that, she took the drop of shame.

Chris: And thus ends another exciting expedition. Join us next time for more singing and drama, on Total Drama the Musical!

* * *

Votes:

Bridgette: Leshawna

DJ: Leshawna

Leshawna: DJ

Lindsay: Leshawna

Hope you liked it! The next part will be the first Aftermath show.


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 6: TDM Aftermath 1**

Geoff sat on the couch in the middle of the Aftermath stage.

Geoff: Hey everyone, I'm your buddy Geoff, and this is the TDM Aftermath show!

The audience cheered.

Geoff: Joining me are Eva, Katie, and Sadie!

The three girls sat on the couch to the right.

Geoff: As well as the Aftermath Band, featuring Trent and Justin, with Sasquatchinakwa on the keyboard!

Trent: Hey guys!

Justin: Have you all missed seeing my gorgeous face on the show?!

Geoff: Beth isn't here because, as you all know, she went to France with her boyfriend, Brady.

Justin: I still can't believe he's real.

Trent: Me neither.

Geoff: So anyway, joining us tonight will be Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold, and Leshawna! Let's kick off the show by inviting Duncan out!

The audience cheered as Duncan walked out and sat on the couch to the left. Trent and Justin then began to sing while playing their instruments.

Trent and Justin: Duncan, he won a million bucks. But this second time, he chickened out 'cause he didn't want to sing!

Duncan: First of all, don't ever call me a chicken. And second, that song didn't even flow. What kind of a band are you anyway?

Justin: A low-budget band.

Trent: It's the producers who right these things.

Geoff: Okay! So Duncan, do you care that you were automatically eliminated during the first part of the first challenge?

Duncan: No way! I've already got a million bucks, and now I don't need to travel the world with Chris and sing.

Geoff: Good point, dude.

Justin: You do make a good point, Duncan. I'm glad I wasn't chosen for this season. And I may not have $1,000,000, but I sure look like it!

Geoff: Okay, enough. Anyway Duncan, since you were the winner of TDA I'd like to offer you something.

Duncan: And what would that be?

Geoff: You can be co-host with me for TDM Aftermath! How about it, huh?!

Duncan: Eh, it couldn't hurt.

Geoff: Sweet! Well then, my new co-host, will you invite Ezekiel out?

Duncan: Uh, sure. Please welcome everyone's favorite home-schooled, nose-picking loser, Ezekiel!

Ezekiel walked out on stage, and there were a few claps here and there, but not many.

Trent and Justin: Ezekiel, he's home-schooled and picks his nose, he was eliminated first again.

Ezekiel: That wasn't very nice, eh.

Geoff: Hey home-school, what's happening?

Ezekiel: Nothing much. Just got voted-off first on a hit reality show, eh.

Geoff: True that, man. Why do you think your team eliminated you?

Duncan: Because he's a loser.

Ezekiel: Probably because they had to vote for someone, so most of them chose me. I voted for Leshawna, because of what she did last season. I know she was forgiven, but it was still pretty mean, eh. But she was voted-off anyway.

Geoff: Okay, thank you Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: But what-

Duncan: Now we'll show you Geoff's favorite segment, "That's Going to Leave a Mark".

Geoff: Role clip!

The clip began to play on the huge TV screen.

Scene 1: Lindsay walking into the jet's wing and getting knocked down.

Scene 2: Harold getting punched by a squirrel before boarding the jet.

Scene 3: Alejandro falling off the cardboard and tumbling down the pyramid.

Scene 4: Courtney banging her head against the edge of the giant rice bowl while falling in.

Scene 5: Noah getting crushed by a sleeping Owen, who rolled off his bunk and onto Noah's.

Scene 6: Duncan tripping and falling backwards down the pyramid and landing face-first in the sand.

Geoff: Ha ha! Those were a riot!

Duncan: How'd that last one get in there?

Geoff: Next, let's talk about nerdy Harold.

Duncan: Harold made it to the final five last season. I always liked making fun of him and pranking him, but towards the end when he started getting back at me a little, I have to admit I gained a little respect for the dweeb.

Geoff: Well let's bring him on out! Please welcome Harold!

The audience cheered as Harold took a seat on the couch.

Harold: Please don't sing you two.

Justin: Fine, Harold. But you're missing out.

Geoff: Yeah, so anyway. How did you feel when your team voted you off?

Harold: I wasn't surprised, seeing as I kinda lost the challenge for my team. What did surprise me however, was the fact that I didn't win. I mean, Izzy must be really good at samurai sword fighting if she beat me. After all, I did go to Samurai Steve's Sword-Fighting Camp.

Duncan: Don't worry Harold, I'll split my million with you.

Harold: Really?!

Duncan: No, I was just yanking you.

Harold: Oh.

Geoff: So how about Leshawna? She was being kinda mean, am I right?

Harold: Uh, no. How was she being mean? She was trying to talk some sense into DJ and Lindsay!

Duncan: Yeah, you've got a point.

Geoff: Well how about we talk to Leshawna herself!

Leshawna walked out on the stage and took a seat next to Harold.

Harold: Hey Leshawna!

Leshawna: Hey there, Harold. I'm glad I've got your support.

Trent and Justin: Leshawna, she was selfish and bossed her team around, but she certainly paid the price.

Leshawna: Gee, thanks for that.

Duncan: So Leshawna, do you think you deserved to be voted-off this early in the competition?

Leshawna: To be honest Duncan, yes, I do. I was wrong, just like last season. I should not have been mean to Lindsay and DJ just because I was angry we kept losing the challenges. I guess you do crazy things when you want to win a million bucks.

Geoff: True that. Now it looks like we have time for a letter from one of our viewers.

An intern brought an envelope out and handed it to Geoff, who opened it and began to read.

Geoff: This one is for… me! It says "Dear Geoff, you rock! I just wanted to ask you about Bridgette. Aren't you mad that she seems interested in Alejandro? Your fan, Alexa".

After reading it, he just sat there, staring into space.

Duncan: Geoff, is there something wrong?

Geoff: Something wrong? Something wrong?!!! Of course there is! I was trying not to think about that! I was trying to avoid it so I could make this a good first show, then I could go home and cry, like I have been for the past five nights!

He sounded very angry. Harold, Leshawna, Trent, Justin, Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, and Sadie sat, shocked. Geoff started to cry.

Geoff: Oh Duncan! Why does she like him?! Why did she create an alliance with him?!

Duncan: Ah, it's okay bud. Just relax.

Leshawna: Now wait just a minute! Bridgette is in an alliance with Alejandro?!

Geoff: Yeah! Her, _him_, and Lindsay too!

Harold: Huh?!

Geoff: Oh right. You guys didn't know about it. He's just manipulating them, you know. He's evil!

The others, especially Leshawna, were looking angry, and Geoff was still crying.

Duncan: Alright folks, that's all the time we have for today. See you next time for more TDM Aftermath!

* * *

So the eliminated contestants know about Alejandro's scheming. What will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7 Hawaii

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 7: Surfin' Hawaii**

By late afternoon the next day, the Total Drama Jet had landed in Hawaii.

Courtney: Where are we today?! Iraq?! Afghanistan?! The middle of the Pacific Ocean?!

Chris: Relax Courtney, we're still in the United States. Well, technically. It's Hawaii!

Courtney: Oh, okay.

CC:

Courtney: That's actually not bad. At least it'll be warm. Of course, there's still going to be some stupid challenge to deal with!

End.

Cody: Nice! Hopefully I can get a tan. Wouldn't you like that, Gwen?

Gwen: You don't tan, Cody, you burn.

Cody: Well a guy can wish, can't he?

Chris: I'll cut you guys a deal. If we hurry up and finish the challenge and the losing team votes someone off, then we can spend the rest of the day here on the beach.

Bridgette: Well then let's get to that challenge.

CC:

Bridgette: I cannot wait to surf on this beach tonight. My team is not losing this challenge!

End.

Chris: Alright cool cats, the first part of the challenge is a surfing contest. Whoever can stay on the board the longest wins for their team.

DJ looked at Bridgette.

DJ: Wow, this'll be an easy win for us.

Bridgette: Yeah, but it's just the first part.

Each of the thirteen contestants grabbed a surfboard.

Tyler: I'm gonna dominate this!

CC:

Tyler: I'll make sure that I stay on my board longer than Alejandro does! Then who's Lindsay going to be impressed with? Me!

End.

Chris: Alright, surf's up! And sing!

All of the contestants were taking turns surfing in the ocean while trying to sing, each being timed. They all resulted in the contestant falling off his or her board, except Bridgette, who surfed the wave perfectly.

Chris: And the winner is… Bridgette!

Bridgette: Yes!

Chris: That means that Team Desert gets a special advantage in the next challenge.

DJ: Cool. Maybe we finally won't lose.

Alejandro was listening.

CC:

Alejandro: Oh, I wouldn't count on that, DJ!

End.

He walked over to Lindsay and Bridgette.

Alejandro: Hey girls, don't forget our alliance.

Lindsay: Don't worry, we haven't.

Alejandro: Good, because I was thinking that you could purposely lose the challenge and vote DJ off tonight.

Bridgette: Well, your team has a lot more people. Can't you lose?

Alejandro: Well I could, but then my teammates would realize that I caused the loss and vote me off. This way, if you lose, it'll be guaranteed that DJ is out.

Lindsay: Oh.

Bridgette: Oh, I guess you're right. It's just that I didn't want to be known as the team that can never win.

Alejandro: Girls, please. Your winners in my book.

Lindsay: Thanks, Alehondros!

CC:

Bridgette: I'm not so sure if I want to do this.

End.

Chris: Okay, the next challenge will be to get all of your team members across that Hawaiian volcano… on a tightrope! Whoever gets the least of their team members across loses and has to send someone home.

Gwen: Okay, have you completely lost it?! We could actually die!

Chris: Whoa there Gwen, there'll be nets above the boiling hot lava ready to catch you if you fall.

Noah: Ooh, we feel so much better now.

Chris: Just get to it! And Team Desert, your advantage is that one of your members is automatically at the other side. As in, they counted as getting across without really getting across.

DJ: Who should that person be?

Bridgette: Maybe Lindsay. I mean, she's not the brightest-

Lindsay: Excuse me?!

Bridgette: No, I'm just saying, for your own safety!

Lindsay: I can do it!

DJ: Alright, I'll be the safe person.

CC:

DJ: Phew, that was a relief!

End.

Chris: Okay, Team Amazon, go!

The five Team Amazon members started to slowly trek across the tightrope.

Cody: Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down!

He then looked down and lost his balance.

Sierra: Cody!

He landed in the safety of the net below. Sierra followed him.

Courtney: Come on girls, we're almost there!

Gwen: See, there you go, taking charge again!

Courtney: Oh please! Do you think I'm having fun right now?!

Gwen: Probably, because you're bossing us around!

Heather: Would you two shut up and pay attention to what you're- whoa!!!

The three girls lost their balance and fell. Courtney and Heather plummeted into the net, but Gwen managed to hang on, and climb across the rest of the way.

Chris: And Gwen is safe! That's one for Team Amazon! Team Tundra, the tightrope awaits.

The five of them got on the rope.

Noah: You can't be serious.

CC:

Noah: What, did Chris really think that Owen would be able to make it across?

End.

Owen immediately fell off.

Owen: Ah!!!

Tyler: Wait, when he hits that net, it'll brake for sure!

Izzy: No, Owen!!!

Owen: Goodbye, world!!!

But when he fell into the net, it, surprisingly, held him.

Chris: Don't worry, we made sure it would accommodate Owen too.

Izzy: Thank goodness! Now let's go!

She ran across the tightrope, bumping into Tyler and knocking him off.

Tyler: Hey!

Noah: Be careful, Izzy!

Alejandro then lost his balance.

Alejandro: Ah!!!

Izzy was almost towards the other side, but then she slipped.

Izzy: Help!

A hand then grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto the other side.

Noah: Need help?

Izzy: Thanks Noah!

She hugged him tightly.

Noah: Please don't touch me.

Izzy: Oops, sorry!

CC:

Noah: For the record, I only did that to make sure our team wouldn't lose. It's not like I like Izzy or anything. She's a psycho. Seriously.

Cameraman in the background: Sure.

Noah: I'm serious!

End.

Chris: That's two for Team Tundra! Now let's see what Team Desert can do.

Lindsay and Bridgette walked out onto the tightrope. DJ was waiting for them on the other side. Lindsay glared at Bridgette.

Lindsay: I'm going to make it across this rope thingy all by myself!

Bridgette: Lindsay, I didn't mean what I said before, honest!

Lindsay: A nest of aws won't help you this time, Bridgette!

She then started to walk across the rope. Bridgette followed, but tripped and fell.

Lindsay: Ha! I'm still on it!

Alejandro: Hey Lindsay!

Lindsay turned to look at Alejandro on the beach, who had taken his shirt off.

Lindsay: So gorgeous.

DJ: Lindsay, be careful-

But she stumbled and fell off.

Chris: Okay, well it's pretty obvious that Team Tundra has won, but who loses? That's up to Team Tundra, the winners.

Alejandro: We think that Team Desert should lose.

He winked at Lindsay and Bridgette.

Chris: Okay. I'll see Team Desert at the barfbag ceremony, as usual. But first, you can spend a little time on the beach, as promised.

As Owen and Izzy ran over to the ocean to swim, Alejandro went over to Noah and Tyler.

Alejandro: Hey you two, I was thinking of forming an alliance. You know, the three of us.

Noah: I guess it could work. What do you think, Tyler?

Tyler: I'd be in an alliance with you Noah, but not him!

Alejandro: What have I done to you?

Tyler: You used Lindsay to your advantage! You're trying to steal her from me!

Alejandro: Who cares, man?! I'm kinda doing it to help our team win!

Tyler: You're right, I'm sorry. I'll join.

Alejandro: Great!

He then walked off.

CC:

Alejandro: Excellent. Now I have two alliances going at once!

End.

Tyler: Noah, that guy is evil, I'm serious!

Noah: To be honest, I started thinking the same thing. He's a little shady.

Tyler: Well what do we do now?!

Noah: We get to know him better. We can see just what evil plans he's up to, then expose him as the cheater he is.

Tyler: Cool, so it'll be like, an alliance between us, but then we also have a fake one with Ale-jerk-dro.

Noah: Correct.

That night on the jet, the three remaining Team Desert members waited.

Chris: The first barfbag full of peanuts goes to… DJ!

DJ: Yeah!

Bridgette gave Lindsay a suspicious look, which she returned. They had obviously voted for each other, so it all depended on who DJ voted for.

CC:

Bridgette: At first, I was going to vote for DJ like Alejandro wanted. But then I thought, if Lindsay goes, I'll have him to myself. Besides, she's mad at me anyway.

End.

Chris: And the final barfbag goes to… Lindsay!

Bridgette was disappointed as he tossed Lindsay the last bag.

Lindsay: Yay!

Chris: Oh wait, my mistake. Lindsay's actually leaving!

Lindsay: What?!

Chris: What can I say, it sucks to be you! Goodbye!

Bridgette: Yes!

Lindsay: Tell Jalapeno I love him!

Chris shoved her out of the jet.

Chris: Can't wait to see what happens when Tyler finds out! See you next time on Total Drama the Musical! McLean out!

* * *

Votes:

Bridgette: Lindsay

DJ: Lindsay

Lindsay: Bridgette

So Alejandro's really up to something, but Noah's on to him! Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8 Morocco

**Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

**Part 8: Who Wants to Ride a Camel?**

At lunch the next day, Tyler was upset. He couldn't believe that Lindsay was gone.

Tyler: It's not fair!

Noah: Look pal, she was an idiot. Forget about her.

Tyler: No she wasn't! I thought she really liked me!

Alejandro: Oh get over it.

Tyler and Noah hadn't noticed him come over to the table.

Tyler: You can just shut up! This is all your fault! I'm gonna mess you up!

He lunged at Alejandro, but Noah held him back and whispered to him.

Noah: Not now, we need this alliance.

CC:

Noah: I know that Tyler was angry, but if I want to be able to expose Alejandro, we need him to trust us.

Alejandro: I wish I could get on Tyler's good side. I need this alliance to work! As for Noah, I'm sure he trusts me.

End.

At another table, Sierra was clinging to Cody.

Sierra: When I watched TDI, I was like, OMG I think Cody is so cute! But then you got voted-off early, so I was so mad. Then you didn't get into TDA so I got even madder but now I'm cool because you're here and I'm here and-

CC:

Cody: Will this girl ever shut up?! I can't take it anymore!

End.

Sierra: -we're competing together!!!

Cody: Yeah, okay Sierra.

Sierra: I have to go to the bathroom!

She jumped up and ran to the jet's bathroom. Cody went over to Courtney, Gwen, and Heather, who were all arguing.

Courtney: It's obvious that I should be the team leader!

Heather: Um, no! I have a lot more strategic moves than you do!

Gwen: Why does anyone have to be leader, why can't we just all work together equally?!

Cody: Girls, I wanted to talk-

Courtney and Heather: Shut up!

Cody: Look, I just wanted to say that I think both of you would make really great leaders, but you shouldn't argue, it's not helping anyone. Now, about Sierra-

Heather: Wow, thank you Cody! You're really smart, you know that?

Cody: Gee, thanks.

CC:

Heather: I knew what I was doing. I need an alliance.

End.

Courtney: Yeah. Hey, I have an idea. Why doesn't Cody be team leader? If that's alright with Gwen, of course.

She gave an angry glare to Gwen.

Gwen: Ugh!

Cody: I'm not so sure about this. I just wanted to see what you thought about-

Courtney: So it's settled; Cody is the leader of Team Amazon!

Chris walked in at the next moment.

Chris: Hello, travelers! Today, we're going to the sandy deserts of Morocco! But unfortunately, one desert will not be there. I'm getting rid of Team Desert!

DJ: What?!

Bridgette: You're eliminating us?!

Chris: Ha ha! Of course not! Just your team, since there are only two of you left. Bridgette, you'll join Team Tundra, and DJ, you go to Team Amazon.

As Bridgette walked over to sit with her new team, she received a wink from Alejandro.

Chris: Now, in today's Moroccan reward challenge, each team will have to traverse across the desert on camels. Yes, it'll be a long, slow race. But the team that crosses the finish line first will win today's exciting reward! Now everybody off!

The contestants, excluding Sierra, who was still in the bathroom, stepped out into the heat of the desert.

Chris: Chef, are the camels ready?

Chef: All set!

One of the camels then sat on him.

Chef: I'm okay!

Chris: Alright, before you set off, let's sing!

Reluctantly, the contestants sang the Morocco song from Chef's cue cards.

Chris: Now that was funny! Alright, you're off! We'll be waiting for you with the jet at the finish line.

With that, he and Chef jumped on and the jet flew off.

Noah: How are we all going to fit on this camel, especially with Owen?

Bridgette: Oh no! What if he crushes the poor camel?!

Alejandro: Well, he's as fat as hell.

Owen: Guys, I'm right here, you know!

Tyler: Maybe we should leave him here. The camel will never be able to carry him plus the five of us.

Noah: Agreed. Now let's get going.

He, Tyler, Bridgette, and Alejandro climbed on the camel's back.

Noah: Come on Izzy, get on.

Izzy: No way! Izzy isn't leaving Owen behind! Owen is Izzy's friend!

Owen: Thanks Izzy!

This angered Noah.

Noah: Fine, whatever. Let's just go.

Alejandro kicked the camel's sides and it started walking, slow as can be.

Team Amazon were just getting on their camel too.

Heather: DJ, you're too big, so you can stay here with Owen and the psycho hose beast.

DJ: But you can't just leave us here!

Courtney: Watch us.

Suddenly, Izzy flipped onto the camel's neck.

Gwen: What are you doing?!

Izzy: I'm coming with you so that I can tell Chris not to forget about Owen and DJ.

Heather: Whatever! But if we win, you're not getting part of our prize!

Cody was clinging to the camel's butt because there was no more room on its back. It farted in his face.

Cody: Aw yuck!

Both camels were trudging along slowly, but were almost to the finish line by nightfall.

Tyler: Ugh, are we there yet?

Noah: Hopefully almost.

Chris and Chef had fallen asleep, leaning against the jet at the finish line. Chris fell and woke up.

Chris: What? Oh yeah, the challenge. Hey Chef, wake up. I can see them now.

Chef: Finally!

Team Tundra was in the lead.

Bridgette: We're going to win!

But at the last moment, their camel collapsed. Team Amazon's camel slowly trudged past them and crossed the finish line.

Chris: Team Amazon wins!

Courtney: Yes!

Izzy: Yay, we won!

Heather: What did I say earlier?!

Izzy: Right, no prize for me!

Chris: Where are Owen and DJ?

Izzy: Back where we started. They were too heavy to ride the camels, so Izzy wants to make sure that you pick them up.

Chris: Well I guess I'll have to, sheesh! Anyway, here's your reward!

Chef brought out a huge steak.

Cody: Sweet!

Heather: Wait a minute, are we missing someone other than Owen and DJ?

Just then Sierra hopped off the jet.

Chris: Sierra?! Where have you been?! You missed the entire challenge!

Sierra: Sorry, I've been in the bathroom. I guess Chef's food just doesn't agree with me! Hey look, steak!!!

Courtney: Hey! You can't have any, because you didn't have to ride a camel all day to earn it!

Sierra: Oh. Will you share your piece with me, Cody?

Cody: Well, I only have this one-

Sierra: Thank you so much, Cody!

She began to devour his piece of steak. She then handed him what was left; a small chunk.

Cody: Gee, thanks.

CC:

Cody: The sooner Sierra goes, the better.

End.

Chris: Well that was our trip to Morocco! See you next time for more Total Drama the Musical!

Back at the starting point, Owen and DJ were sitting alone.

DJ: Why haven't they come to find us yet?! What if they just leave us out here?!

Owen didn't respond, he was just staring straight ahead.

DJ: Owen, you okay, dude?

Owen: So hungry. Must eat. DJ. Meat. Food.

He began to walk towards DJ, drooling.

DJ: You're crazy! Get away!

Owen: Must eat DJ!

DJ: Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I liked this part because it helped me try to further the different characters' plots a little. Next part should be up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9 England

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 9: Canadian Revolution**

The twelve remaining contestants were all eating breakfast in the jet's cafeteria. Team Amazon sat at one table and Team Tundra sat at another.

Team Amazon:

Cody: Sierra, I'd like to have my personal space while eating.

Sierra: Oh, right. I'm so sorry Cody!

Gwen: I hope we don't lose today. Otherwise it's Courtney who'll be going home.

Courtney: Excuse me?! What's your problem?! We already agreed that Cody was team leader!

Heather: Yeah!

Gwen: That doesn't mean that I like you!

Heather: Well we don't like you either!

DJ: Now ladies, can't we all just get along?

Courtney, Heather, and Gwen: NO!!!

Team Tundra:

Owen: Mmmmm, Chef's food is super delicious today!

Izzy: I love watching you chow down, Owen.

Bridgette: Ew, Owen! Chew with your mouth closed!

While those three were preoccupied, Alejandro was talking to Noah and Tyler.

Alejandro: So if we lose today, who should we vote for?

Tyler: Not Bridgette. She's been pretty nice to me.

Alejandro: Okay, then who?

Noah: I don't know, I could go for either one of them. Izzy's just nuts, and Owen is getting on my nerves.

Alejandro: I think I'll go with Owen. After all, he did win season one, so he could be somewhat of a threat. Plus, you do like Izzy.

Noah: Sure, keep telling yourself that.

CC:

Noah: I still can't figure out why everyone thinks I like Izzy.

End.

Tyler: That works. Owen it is.

Bridgette: What are you guys talking about?

Alejandro: Ah, just guy stuff, nothing important.

Bridgette: Oh, okay.

CC:

Bridgette: I hope that Alejandro is still up for our alliance.

Alejandro: Great, just great! Now I have two separate alliances on my own team! I guess I'll have to join them, then form another one with somebody on Team Amazon.

End.

Chris walked into the cafeteria.

Chris: Guess where we are today, travelers?

No one replied.

Chris: England! London, to be exact.

Courtney: Finally!

CC:

Courtney: I was really excited to go to London! Then I remembered; a challenge. I hate Chris!

End.

The contestants stepped outside to see the city of London.

Cody: Cool, there'll be people with British accents here!

Chris: Okay, for the challenge. It'll only have one part to it, so whichever team loses has to vote someone off. It's really quite simple; you'll have to run through the city. When you reach a certain point, you will hop in go karts and drive to the finish line. Also, you'll have to defeat my robotic British soldiers along the way. Good luck people!

The contestants started to run through London.

Courtney: This isn't so bad!

Just then, British soldier robots began to march towards them.

Cody: Evil robot soldier guys!

As the others were avoiding the robots, Alejandro grabbed one and punched it. He then grabbed two others and smashed them together.

Bridgette: You're so brave, Alejandro!

Alejandro: It was nothing.

CC:

Alejandro: Okay, it was something. I'm extremely satisfied with myself for showing the others my skills.

End.

The Team Tundra members were slightly ahead of Team Amazon. They jumped in the go kart with Alejandro driving and raced off towards the finish line. The Team Amazon members hopped in theirs shortly after with Courtney driving. Along the way, both teams were ramming into the robot soldiers.

Courtney: We can't lose this!

She sped up and caught up to Team Tundra, who was now slowing down due to Owen's weight. Team Amazon then crossed the finish line.

Chris: Congratulations Team Amazon, you've won!

Cody: Nice!

Courtney: Yes!

DJ: Alright!

Chris: Team Tundra, I'll see you at the barfbag ceremony.

Noah: You mean that was it?

Chris: Yep!

Alejandro: I think that was the shortest challenge ever.

Courtney: Good, so now we can spend some time here.

Chris: Nope! Everyone on the jet!

Courtney: Ugh! It figures!

Alejandro brought Bridgette over to Noah and Tyler.

CC:

Alejandro: I had to figure out some way of doing this without letting one side know that I had an alliance with the other.

End.

Alejandro: Um, we're in an alliance now! All four of us!

Tyler: Okay, hey Bridgette!

Bridgette: Hey Tyler, Noah.

Noah: Hey.

Alejandro: So alliance, shall we vote for Owen?

Bridgette: Sure.

That night, after all of the contestants had sung an extensive song about England, the six members of Team Tundra were about to become five.

Chris: I have barfbags for Tyler, Bridgette, Izzy, Alejandro, and…

Noah watched as Owen devoured some of Chef's slop.

Chris: Noah! Sorry Owen, looks like you're out, dude.

Owen: That's fine Chris, it was my time.

He kissed Izzy, waved bye to the others, strapped on his parachute, and took the drop of shame.

Chris: I almost feel bad for the guy. He won TDI and doesn't have any money. Oh well, it's his own fault! See you next time for more singing and drama, on Total Drama the Musical!

* * *

Votes:

Alejandro: Owen

Bridgette: Owen

Izzy: Tyler

Noah: Owen

Owen: Bridgette

Tyler: Owen

Yeah, the challenge was short, but so what? I wanted to make sure I got some more things straightened out with the characters. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10 India

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 10: The Great Taj McLean**

The final eleven contestants arrived in India the next day.

Alejandro: Are we in India?

Chris: Yes we are! This is going to be one exciting challenge, travelers!

Noah: I bet.

Chris: Your challenge is to go into the great Taj Mahal and find clues to uncover and solve the secret message!

Gwen: What's the message, the answer to why you keep getting more annoying as time progresses?!

Chris: No, I can't tell you. The first team to find all of the clues and figure out what the secret message is wins the challenge and today's reward . Now why don't you all get a move on?

The eleven contestants stepped into the Taj Mahal.

DJ: Whoa, it's pretty neat in here!

Cody: Yeah, and we'll be exploring the whole place!

Sierra: Holy crap it's awesome!

CC:

Sierra: But not as awesome as Cody!

End.

The two teams split up, each taking a different route.

Team Amazon:

The six members of Team Amazon were walking through the halls of the palace.

Courtney: Alright everyone, keep an eye out for anything that looks like a clue.

Gwen: See, here we go again with you taking charge!

Courtney: At least I'm actually taking some responsibility for the team!

Heather: Yeah Gwen, you won't even attempt to be a leader, not that you could anyway.

Gwen: Fine, I have an idea. Miss bossy and I each take part of the team and go look for clues in different parts of the palace. Whoever can solve the message and win for the team is the better leader.

Courtney: You're on!

Cody: And how about whoever loses has to help Chef clean the bathroom on the jet.

Gwen: I'm sure Courtney can handle that when she loses!

Courtney: I am so going to beat you!

CC:

Courtney: I don't think I hate anyone more than Gwen! Well, Lindsay and Justin are right there with her on my hate list, but she's number one!

Cody: This will be interesting. Especially if Team Tundra ends up winning.

End.

Courtney: Heather, you can come with me.

Gwen: Cody!

Heather: Who gets DJ?

Courtney: I do!

Gwen: Why should you?!

DJ: Now girls, I don't like having to choose sides.

Gwen: Ah, who needs you DJ! Come on, Cody!

Sierra: So, I guess I'll go with you guys too!

The three of them walked off down the hall.

Courtney: I guess you're with us!

Heather and DJ followed Courtney down another hallway in search for clues.

Team Tundra:

Izzy: Guys, I found the second clue!

Alejandro: What is it?

Izzy: It's a picture of Chris, so it's gotta be one.

Noah: Ew.

Alejandro: Okay, so we have some play money, and a picture of Chris.

Tyler: I know the message!

CC:

Tyler: That'll show Alejandro! Me figuring it out before he does!

End.

Noah: Okay, enlighten us.

Tyler: We have to buy Chris!

Alejandro: That doesn't make any sense. Besides, we need to find the next clue.

Tyler: Oh, okay.

CC:

Alejandro: I am ready to tear my hair out here! I can't stand these people much longer. The sooner I start sabotaging, the better.

End.

Both teams continued their search for clues. Soon, Courtney's mini team had found all three clues, as well as Team Tundra, so both were racing to the exit to tell Chris the secret message.

Courtney: Gwen is gonna have fun scrubbing the toilet!

Team Tundra was almost out. Izzy was carrying a stick with the tip lit on fire.

Noah: What are you doing with that?

Izzy: I'm going to try to eat this fire!

CC:

Noah: She couldn't be that crazy. Okay, she probably is.

End.

Since they were running, Izzy tripped and the stick went flying. It dropped onto the clues that Alejandro was holding and he threw the fiery bundle away from him.

Alejandro: Why did you do that?!

Izzy: Oops, sorry.

Courtney, Heather, and DJ then raced past them and outside to Chris.

Courtney: Chris! Your stupid secret message is telling us to buy Chris merchandise, whatever that means!

Chris: Correct! Team Amazon wins again! Yeah, I forgot to tell you, a whole new line of merchandise based on me will be coming to retailers soon, so buy some!

Heather: That's stupid!

Chris: Oh come on, my many fans will adore dolls of me! Now, after you sing, I'll give you your reward.

The contestants turned to see Chef getting out the lyric cards.

Contestants: No!

As Gwen, Sierra, and Cody came out of the palace, Courtney saw that they hadn't found any clues.

Courtney: Ha! I win! I'm the better leader!

Heather: Have fun cleaning the toilet, Gweny!

Gwen just glared at them.

CC:

Gwen: I can't let them know that it bothers me. How hard can cleaning a toilet be anyway?

End.

Chris: Okay Team Amazon, for your reward, your very own snow globes featuring the Taj Mahal!

He handed each of them a snow globe.

DJ: Neat!

Courtney: Ugh! These are stupid!

She threw hers and it hit Cody in the face.

Noah: Sorry we missed that one.

He then looked over at Alejandro, who seemed to be thinking something.

CC:

Noah: I need to find out what that guy is up to, and fast. I just know he's gonna try something soon. And I, whom he thinks trusts him, will be the one to foil his insidious plot.

End.

Later that night on the jet, Noah and Tyler were walking into the boys' dorm. Cody and DJ weren't in there, but Alejandro was. When they walked in, he spun around quickly.

Alejandro: Oh, hey guys.

Noah crossed his arms and gave Alejandro a suspicious glare.

Noah: What are you doing?

Alejandro: Nothing. You guys wanna go get some dinner, I'm starving.

Noah: We'll be right with you.

Tyler: Yeah.

When Alejandro left, Noah rushed over to his bed and lifted the sheets. Sure enough, Alejandro had left something there.

Tyler: What does it say?

Noah: It says "Dear Noah, why don't you stop being such a sarcastic, know-it-all jerk? I've been trying my best to get along with you, yet you make no attempt to get along with me. I hate you, you stupid jerk, and I'm going to make sure you get voted-off. Your enemy, Izzy".

He ripped the note up.

Tyler: Why would he leave you a note from Izzy?

Noah: Don't you see?! He wrote it so that I'd get into a fight with Izzy. He's going to try and turn everyone against each other so that he can sail on to the final two! We have to stop him.

Tyler's face changed from confused to a look of determination.

Tyler: Right.

CC:

Noah: Alright, Ale-jerk-dro, this means war.

End.

* * *

How'd you like that one? The battle is on; Alejandro's scheme will be stopped!


	11. Chapter 11 Spain

_**Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.**_

* * *

_**Part 11: Pamplona Bull $!%**_

_The next morning in the jet's cafeteria, Gwen walked in and sat down at the Team Amazon table._

_Heather: Did you have fun scrubbing the toilet all night, Gwen?_

_Gwen: Shut up!_

_Courtney: Ha! I won and you lost!_

_Meanwhile at the Team Tundra table, Alejandro talked to Noah, Tyler, and Bridgette while Izzy was in the bathroom._

_Alejandro: Well guys, we did it._

_Noah: Did what?_

_Alejandro: We're the only ones left on our team besides Izzy. And if we lose the next elimination challenge, all four of us can vote her off. We're the ultimate alliance!_

_Tyler just scowled when he said this._

_Noah: That may be true, Alejandro, but we haven't really done any sabotaging._

_Alejandro: Well then we better start._

_CC:_

_Noah: Okay, so I know he's going to strike. But when?_

_End._

_Chris walked in._

_Chris: Hello, travelers! Today we're going to Spain!_

_Alejandro: Nice!_

_Chris: In fact, we're there now. Everyone out and get ready to sing!_

_When the eleven remaining contestants stepped out of the jet, they looked around them. The jet had landed on a deserted area. Off to one side, a fence held several angry bulls._

_Chris: Welcome to Pamplona, Spain! Home of the famous bull racing!_

_The contestants glanced at one another nervously._

_Chris: For today's challenge, you'll need to compete in a bull race. So the first traveler to cross the finish line without being trampled by a bull wins invincibility for their team._

_Noah: Gee, I can hardly wait to do this._

_Chris: I like your enthusiasm, Noah. Now before we get going, why don't you all sing!_

_The contestants sang Chris' song about Spain for about three minutes._

_Chris: Now that we got that out of the way, why don't you all line up in front of this fence and get ready to run for your lives?_

_The contestants warily lined up at the starting point._

_Chris: Chef, if you will._

_Courtney: Okay, just relax team. We can do this._

_Sierra: I'm not so sure we can! You'll protect me, right Cody?!_

_Cody: Uh-_

_Chef: Go!!!_

_He then opened the gate and the bulls came charging out._

_DJ: Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!_

_They began screaming and running as fast as they could._

_Izzy: Woo! This is so much fun!_

_Tyler: You're crazy!_

_Izzy: I know! Woo hoo!_

_CC:_

_Izzy: That bull race was seriously the most fun thing I've ever done. And trust me, I've done a lot of fun things._

_End._

_Soon, DJ, Tyler, Sierra, and Cody had gotten trampled. The others were still running, nearing the finish line._

_Heather: Keep going! We can make it!_

_All of a sudden, Gwen tripped. _

_Courtney: Ugh! Get up right now!_

_Gwen: I can't! I think I twisted my ankle._

_Courtney: Aw, whatever! I can still win this!_

_Gwen tried to struggle to her feet, but she couldn't and the bulls were gaining fast. One ran right past her and was heading straight for Courtney._

_Courtney: Get away from me!_

_But it trampled over her._

_Courtney: Ugh, Heather! You had better…win this._

_She then passed out. Heather was almost to the finish line, but at the last second, she turned around. She ran over to Gwen and pushed her out of the way. The bulls just missed her. Alejandro then crossed the finish line._

_Chris: Team Tundra wins the challenge!_

_Gwen: Heather, you saved me?_

_Heather: Yeah, so what? I didn't want to see you get trampled, that's all. It's not like we're friends or anything._

_Gwen: Well, thanks anyways._

_CC:_

_Gwen: That was really nice of Heather. Maybe she isn't all that bad._

_Heather: I have to admit, Gwen is a worthy adversary. But like I said, never a friend._

_End._

_Courtney: I can't believe you did that! We would have won!_

_Sierra: Hey, she was only saving Gwen!_

_Cody: Yeah, why don't you just cool it?!_

_Courtney: Shut up, all of you! I'm in charge around here!_

_Cody: Actually, as we agreed a few days ago, I am the leader of this team, and I'm telling you to shut up._

_Courtney: What?! Why you little-!_

_She suddenly fell to the ground. Gwen had hit her over the head with a rock._

_Gwen: That was enough of that._

_At the barfbag ceremony that night, Chris held five barfbags._

_Chris: And the peanut-filled barfbags go to Gwen, Heather, DJ, Sierra, and…_

_Courtney glared at Cody._

_Chris: Cody!_

_Gwen: Bye Courtney!_

_Courtney: Ahhh!!!!! I hate every last one of you!!! I deserve to win!!!_

_Chris then shoved her out of the jet, without a parachute, and shut the door._

_Chris: Well, that was enough of that! What will happen next? Find out next time, on Total Drama the Musical!_

_That night Tyler found a note on his pillow. It said "Dear Tyler, I took your spare headband. If you want it back you loser, you'll have to convince the team to vote you off. Your sworn enemy, Bridgette"._

_Tyler: No way!_

_CC:_

_Tyler: How could she?! I thought we were friends!_

_End._

_Bridgette had found a similar note, "from Tyler" saying the same thing only with her surfboard instead of his headband._

_Bridgette: That jerk!_

_CC:_

_Bridgette: I guess you can't trust anyone in this game! Well, I still trust Alejandro. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?_

_End._

_And Izzy had also received a note "from Noah"._

_CC:_

_Izzy: Izzy shall have her revenge on Noah!_

_Alejandro: My plan is really quite simple. If I slowly turn all of my teammates against each other, they'll vote one another off and I'll make it to the final two and win this thing! And they'll never suspect a thing. Even Noah. I mean, I know he's smart, but not that smart!_

_End._

* * *

_Votes:_

_Cody: Courtney_

_Courtney: Gwen_

_DJ: Courtney_

_Gwen: Courtney_

_Heather: Courtney_

_Sierra: Courtney_

_So it was unanimous that Courtney was going. Anyway, Alejandro is starting his evil plan, and he has no idea that Noah is on to him, ready to figure out a way to expose him! Too bad Tyler, Bridgette, and Izzy couldn't catch on. Next part is an Aftermath, but I promise the part after that will have more Cody-Sierra moments._


	12. Chapter 12 Aftermath

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 12: TDM Aftermath 2**

Duncan and Geoff were sitting on the couch in the middle of the Aftermath stage.

Geoff: Hey, dudes! I'm Geoff, brining you the second exciting episode of TDM Aftermath! I've also got Harold, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, and Sadie! Then of course there's my bud Duncan who's hosting with me.

Duncan: Hey guys! Don't forget about our lame band featuring Trent and Justin!

Trent and Justin came out with their instruments.

Geoff: And our new guests tonight; Lindsay, Owen, and crazy Courtney!

Duncan: Why don't we kick this stupid show off by inviting out the most stupid girl on the face of the planet, Lindsay!

Lindsay walked out and sat on the middle couch with Duncan and Geoff.

Geoff: Um, Lindsay, wrong couch.

Lindsay: Oh, oops. Sorry!

She quickly moved to the couch on the left.

Geoff: So Lindsay, how did you feel when you were voted-off?

Lindsay: Ah, I don't know. Is there a bathroom here, 'cause I have to go pee.

Duncan: Wait, before you do, how did you feel about your whole alliance thing?

Lindsay: Well I hate Bridgette, and I'm kinda mad that she gets to spend time with Aleranhados.

Geoff: I'm with you, Linds. Stupid Bridgette.

Duncan: Yeah, so you can go now.

Lindsay: Thanks Duncan!

Geoff: Next, let's have out season one's big winner, Owen!

Duncan: I still can't believe the guy gave up his money, but I sure am glad 'cause now I have a million bucks!

Owen walked out and sat on the couch.

Trent and Justin: Owen, he's a big, fat loser who gave up his winnings for nothing.

Owen: Awesome tune, dudes!

Justin: Right.

Duncan: So Owen, how does it feel that you never got any money off this show?

Owen: Eh. It's alright, as long as I had fun!

Harold: You had fun?

Owen: Well sure I did! I got to meet all of you guys, didn't I?

Duncan: Hm, whatever.

Geoff: Okay, thank you Owen! Now it's time for some viewer mail!

He took out a letter and read it aloud.

Geoff: This one says; "Dear Lindsay, will you go out with me, please?! From Mike".

Lindsay: Of course I will!

Duncan: Ah, okay. Why don't we read another one.

He reached into the bag of fanmail and pulled out a letter that was addressed to himself.

Duncan: "Dear Duncan, how do you feel about Courtney after the way she acted on the show? From Samantha". Well, I guess Courtney was just being her usual psychotic self. And that's what I like about her. I find it kinda hot.

With that, Courtney came out onto the stage and sat on the couch. She grabbed Trent and Justin's instruments to prevent them from singing a lame song about her.

Courtney: You mean you aren't mad?

Duncan: Of course not, babe. You were just being yourself.

Courtney: Well, not that I'd care if you were mad anyway! It's not like I like you or anything!

Geoff: Oh for the love of partying, I can't stand it!

Duncan: What?

Geoff: How she always acts like she likes you one minute, then the next she's pretending to hate you, when it's obvious to everyone that she likes you! Yeah, that got old a really long time ago!!!

He realized that he had stood up on the couch and was shouting really loud. He calmed himself and took a seat again.

Geoff: Sorry about that.

Courtney: Well!

She stormed off the stage.

Duncan: Courtney, wait up!

He jumped up and ran after her.

Geoff: So everyone, I'm sure we're all excited to see what will happen next time on TDM, am I right?!

The audience was silent.

Geoff: Right, so ah, see you next time for another thrilling episode of, TDM Aftermath! Geoff out!

* * *

Yes, I realize that this part was extremely short, but to be honest, writing these Aftermath shows is very boring. I'll try to get chapter 13 up tomorrow. By the way, Mike is my name.


	13. Chapter 13 Slovakia

**Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

**Part 13: A Night in Slovakia**

The next day, the ten contestants gathered in the main part of the jet where the barfbag ceremonies were held.

Heather: Has anybody seen Chris?

Cody: Nope.

Noah: That's strange. You'd think he'd have us ready for the next lame challenge.

DJ: Well maybe we haven't arrived in the next country yet.

All of a sudden, a vampire jumped out from behind him.

DJ: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: Relax dude, it's just me.

DJ then looked and realized that it was in fact Chris, wearing a vampire costume.

DJ: Why are you wearing that?!

Chris: I thought it would be appropriate for the next country we're going to. It's Slovakia!

Gwen: Oh please, there are no vampires in Slovakia. It's all just legends!

Chris: Ha! That's what you think, Gwen. Now, when we get there, you will be left alone out in the Slovakian woods. Whoever's still alive in the morning- I mean, whoever's left in the challenge tomorrow morning, wins for their team!

The contestants glanced at each other nervously.

Chris: Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of… except the vampires!

DJ: Ahhhh!!!!

Heather: Quit it, DJ!

DJ: Sorry.

That night, the jet landed in Slovakia.

Chris: Alright everyone, out! We'll see you tomorrow morning!

With that, the jet took off again.

Tyler: What if they don't come back? What if they just leave us out here to die?!

Heather: Relax! There's nothing to be scared of!

Noah: Yeah, do you really think Chris would leave us here? He'd have a bunch of lawsuits to deal with.

Tyler: I guess you're right.

Izzy: Maybe Chris wouldn't, but I bet you would, Noah!

Noah stared at her, confused.

CC:

Noah: What's wrong with her?

Izzy: Oh please, is he going to pretend he didn't write that mean note to me?! Izzy thought she could trust him, but she was wrong!

End.

The contestants then headed off into the woods.

Alejandro: We need to find a place to camp out for the night.

Cody: We'll also need food.

Alejandro: We'll worry about that once we've found a campsite.

After walking a few more meters into the dark woods, they found a nice camping area.

Heather: It's perfect! Now, who wants to collect food? We'll also need to collect firewood and set up here.

Alejandro: Well, we can do two groups of three, and one group of four. I'll look for food.

He then glanced at Noah, Tyler, and Bridgette.

Noah: I'm with him.

Tyler: Me too.

Bridgette glared at Tyler.

Bridgette: I'll come too.

The four of them headed off farther into the woods.

Cody: I'll collect firewood. Gwen, DJ, you in?

Sierra: Wait, what about me?

Cody: Ah, what about you? You can stay here with Heather and Izzy.

Gwen: Oh no, Cody. I'll stay here, and Sierra can go with you.

She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

Cody: Gee, thanks.

Heather: Good. Then Gwen, Izzy, and I will stay here and set up.

Alejandro, Noah, Tyler, and Bridgette:

Tyler: What are we supposed to find for food?

Noah: I guess berries and leaves will be better than nothing.

Bridgette: Never mind that, give me back my board, you jerk!

Tyler: What?! You're the one that took my spare headband!

Bridgette: No I didn't! You're lying!

Tyler: No you're lying! I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong!

Noah was confused by this whole issue, but an evil grin spread across Alejandro's face.

Noah: What are you guys talking about?

Tyler: She left me a note saying that she has my spare headband and the only way she'll give it back is if I vote myself off!

Bridgette: Seriously?! It was him that said that to me!

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes.

Alejandro: You guys hear that?

Tyler gulped.

Tyler: Yeah.

Noah: It's probably nothing.

Then, what looked to be two vampires, stepped out.

Alejandro, Noah, Bridgette and Tyler: VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!

Cody, Sierra, and DJ:

DJ: Where'd Sierra go?

Cody: Who knows, who cares?

He was cutting off tree branches with a sharp rock.

Cody: There, that should be enough. Let's take this back to camp now.

DJ just stared behind Cody in horror.

Cody: What's wrong, dude? We already told you that there are no vampires- ahhh!!!

He got pulled back by a vampire behind him. DJ dropped the firewood and ran off screaming towards the camp.

Heather, Gwen, and Izzy:

Gwen: Why isn't anyone back yet?

Izzy: Maybe they can't find any food or wood. Or maybe Noah killed them all!

Heather: Or maybe they're just a bunch of losers!

Just then, DJ came running into the camp.

Heather: What happened?!

Gwen: Where are the others?!

DJ: Vampires!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gwen: You can't be serious!

At that moment, vampires flooded into the camp. They grabbed everyone except Izzy, who managed to dive into the bushes. She stayed there until morning, when Chris finally came to find her.

Chris: Great job, Izzy! You've won the challenge for Team Tundra!

Izzy: But what about the vampires?!

Chris: They were just crew members who captured the contestants! Everyone's safe back on the jet.

Izzy: Oh, thank goodness!

That night on the jet, the five Team Amazon members waited to hear their names called.

Chris: After a spooky little adventure, one of you will be going home. And you can't come back… ever! The first barfbag goes to Heather! Cody, Gwen, and…

Sierra and DJ waited anxiously.

Chris: Sierra!

Sierra: Yes!

Chris: Sorry DJ, you're out.

DJ: It's okay. Bye guys!

He then took the drop of shame.

Chris: Well, that was certainly terrifying! And these nine travelers are going to be even more terrified, 'cause I'm gonna make them sing! See you next time on another great episode of Total Drama the Musical!

That night, Noah pulled Tyler and Bridgette aside and questioned them about their argument.

Noah: What was all that about?

Both Tyler and Bridgette handed him the notes.

With one quick glance, Noah knew.

Noah: Alejandro.

Bridgette: What? What does this have to do with him?

Noah: Don't you get it?! He wrote these notes to turn you against each other! He had written one to me too, "from Izzy". Remember Tyler?

Tyler: Oh yeah! It's Alejandro!

Bridgette: But why would he do that?!

Noah: Because he's a villain, so to speak. And we're going to take him down.

Tyler: I should have known it was that girl-stealing jerk! I'm sorry, Bridgette.

Bridgette: Well I'm sorry too, Tyler.

CC:

Bridgette: Wow. I really thought that I could trust Alejandro. But it all makes sense now; he just wanted me for his stupid alliance, and he was trying to get me to turn against my friends! I hope Noah's right and we can really take that jerk down!

End.

* * *

Votes:

Cody: Sierra

DJ: Heather

Gwen: DJ

Heather: DJ

Sierra: DJ

Sorry there weren't any Cody-Sierra moments like I promised, but there will be next time.


	14. Chapter 14 Australia

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 14: G'Day Outback**

The next morning, Sierra was the first contestant up. When she was sure the other girls were still asleep, she pulled out her Cody picture and continued drawing hearts on it.

CC:

Sierra: I wonder when Cody is going to realize that we're meant to be. He has to realize sometime, right?! I mean, he loves me as much as I love him, right?!

End.

In the boys dorm, Alejandro, Noah, and Tyler woke up.

Alejandro: Good morning, alliance members.

Noah: Morning.

Tyler: (Grunts)

CC:

Tyler: What, does he think we haven't figured out his evil plans yet?

End.

Once all of the contestants were up, Chris came out of his dorm to meet them.

Chris: Good morning, travelers! Or should I say, g'day, mates!

Sierra: Like they do in France? We're going to France!

Noah: No, you moron, it's Australia.

He then leaned over and whispered to Cody.

Noah: Good luck with that one.

CC:

Cody: I really, really, really, do not like Sierra! Everywhere I go, she follows me! I can't get away from her! What am I going to do?!

End.

Chris: Now, if you'd all step outside, we can get this party started!

The nine contestants shuffled off of the jet. Around them was a barren land with a few trees scattered around.

Noah: Couldn't you have taken us to a place with civilization?

Chris: Well, at first I suggested Sydney, but Chef said you guys might actually enjoy it, so we came here.

Heather: Gee, thanks!

Chris: You are quite welcome! Now, the first part of today's reward challenge will be to have a kangaroo race. And the fun part is, one team member wears a kangaroo costume and carries the other members in their pouch!

The contestants were nervous.

CC:

Heather: Great, just when we need DJ!

End.

Alejandro: Well team, who wants to do it? How about you, Tyler!

Tyler: Uh, I don't think so.

Bridgette: But Alejandro, surely you're strong enough to do it.

Alejandro: Oh, why of course I am! I'll do it!

Noah and Tyler gave each other a smirking glance. There'd be no way that Alejandro could pull this off.

Chris: That's great, but what about Team Amazon?

Sierra: Cody, this is your time to be a man.

Cody: But I can't!

Gwen: He's right, he's too small!

Heather: Sierra, it seems like you'd be the only one capable.

Sierra: But Cody, I-

Chris: It's settled; Alejandro and Sierra are the kangaroos.

The two of them got dressed in the kangaroo outfits. Chef then helped stuff the other teammates in each of their pouches.

Noah: I can't breathe!

Chris: And hop!

Neither Alejandro nor Sierra could hop due to the weight of the others in their pouches, so each of them slowly plodded along towards the finish line. After ten minutes, Sierra managed to drag herself across.

Chris: Team Amazon wins the advantage!

Heather: Yes!

Noah: Wow Alejandro, you showed some real strength.

Bridgette: Yeah, I thought you said you could do it.

Alejandro: But Bridgette, it was harder than it looked!

Bridgette: Whatever.

She winked at Noah.

CC:

Alejandro: What's happening to me?! If I can't keep Bridgette attracted to me, then it's game over and I'll never win! And now that I think about it, why isn't she fighting with Tyler anymore?

Bridgette: This is so much fun! You know, making Alejandro nervous that his alliance could be destroyed.

End.

The nine contestants listened to Chris explain what the second part of their Australian challenge was.

Chris: It's a scavenger hunt through the outback! Each team will be given a list of five things they need to find here in the Australian outback. Team Amazon, because you won the first part of the challenge, you get this shovel.

He tossed the shovel to Heather.

Chef handed each team the list.

Chris: Begin hunting, travelers!

Alejandro: Okay, we need to find a rock, a tree with a squirrel in it, a small plant, sand, and the Outback Steakhouse.

Izzy: Do squirrels even live around here?!

Noah: There's actually an Outback Steakhouse here?

Tyler: Duh Noah, it's the outback.

CC:

Noah: Okay, Tyler really isn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier.

End.

Bridgette: Maybe we'll get to eat there.

Noah: I'm just wondering why the other team would even need the shovel.

Alejandro: Who knows?

Both Team Tundra and Team Amazon had started the hunt.

Cody: I found sand!

Tyler: Small plant, over here!

Gwen: There's actually a squirrel in this tree!

Bridgette: I see a rock!

Soon, the only thing both teams needed to find was the steakhouse. Whoever saw it first would win. Tyler then saw it in the distance. He was about to shout it out, but Alejandro shoved him out of the way.

Alejandro: I found the steakhouse!

Chris ran over.

Chris: Congrats! Thanks to Alejandro, Team Tundra wins!

CC:

Tyler: Alejandro is such a jerk! I was the one who found the steakhouse!

End.

Sierra: No fair!

Gwen: We didn't even need this stupid shovel.

Chris: Yeah, I know. So Team Tundra, as your reward, you get to eat at the steakhouse tonight.

Team Tundra: Yeah!

Later that night on the jet, after the contestants had sung, Cody was walking into the boys dorm. He didn't realize that Sierra was silently following him. When he went in, he started to take off his shirt when he noticed Sierra standing there.

Cody: Ah! What are you doing in here?!

Sierra: I followed you in!

Cody: Why?!

Sierra: Isn't it obvious? I love you, Cody!

She ran towards him, ready to give him a hug, but he managed to dodge.

Cody: No more of this! Get out, now!

Sierra: But Cody-

Cody: I said now! I've had enough of your creepy ways, you stalker! I don't love you, hell, I don't even _like_ you! So just get out of here and leave me alone!!!

After he finished, he stood there, panting. Sierra turned and bolted out of the room without saying anything. Cody smiled to himself.

CC:

Cody: Wow, who knew it would feel so good to just let it all out. Now, hopefully, she'll leave me alone. That's right, the Codemeister took care of things!

Sierra: If Cody thinks this is over, he is so wrong! I will have you, Cody, and if I can't, no one ever will!!!

End.

* * *

So, another conflict may have just arisen. What will happen next? By the way, you can comment on who you think is going to win.


	15. Chapter 15 K2

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 15: Is it O-K2 Climb?**

The nine remaining contestants gathered in the cafeteria to eat their lunch. As usual, Team Amazon sat at one table and Team Tundra took the other.

Team Amazon:

Sierra was sitting way down the end by herself, while Cody, Gwen, and Heather were together at the other end.

Gwen: Wow Cody, what did you do to her?

Cody: Nothing! I just told her off, that's all.

Heather: Excellent. It's about time you started standing up for yourself, especially telling off that wacko. I'm proud of you.

Gwen: Gee Cody, knowing that she's proud of you should make you proud too.

Heather: Ugh, shut it Gwen. Now, I was thinking of forming an alliance.

Cody: But if we lose today's challenge, we'll just vote Sierra off anyway.

Heather: I know, but we can have this alliance when the teams merge.

Gwen: With you? I don't think so.

Heather: Oh, have you forgotten that I saved your life back in the Spain challenge, Gwen?

Gwen sighed.

Gwen: Whatever.

Cody: I'm game.

Heather: Excellent.

Team Tundra:

Much to Alejandro's relief, Izzy wasn't in the cafeteria, so he could address his alliance.

Alejandro: Okay everyone, we lose today, which we won't, and we can vote-off Izzy.

Noah, Tyler, and Bridgette nodded, but glanced knowingly at each other.

Bridgette: Where is Izzy, anyway?

Noah: Don't know, don't care.

CC:

Noah: I think Izzy is out to get me, and I have a feeling it has something to do with a note from Alejandro.

End.

Chris walked in to join them.

Chris: Hey there everyone! Today, we're visiting the great mountain, K2!

Tyler: Awesome!

Noah: How is that awesome?

Heather: Seriously. I mean, we'll probably have to climb it!

Chris: That's exactly what you have to do, Heather!

Heather: Ugh! I'm sick of you!

Chris: Whatever; let's just get outside.

When the nine finalists stepped outside, they were forced to sing another horrible song. Then they looked up in horror at K2.

Bridgette: Oh, wow.

Tyler: That's like, really high, man!

Chris: Yep! And the first traveler to reach the top wins invincibility for their team. The other team, as you know, will send yet another contestant packing at the dreaded barfbag ceremony.

Noah: So we're just going to climb this with no climbing equipment?!

Chris: Them's the rules! Oh, and by the way; you'll be climbing in your undies!

Heather: What?! I am not taking my clothes off in front of the entire viewing world!

Chris: Okay, that's cool. Feel free to take the drop of shame then.

Gwen: You always get us somehow.

Chris: Now that you're all in your underwear, you may begin to climb the freezing-cold mountain!

Bridgette: Where is Izzy?

Alejandro: Who cares? Let's just start moving!

He reached up and grabbed onto the mountain.

Noah: This is insane. I refuse to do this. Besides, I wouldn't win anyway.

Tyler: I can take it!

Noah rolled his eyes as Tyler attempted to climb.

Alejandro: Well I'll go with you, to ensure our win.

Bridgette: So it's cool if I just stay down here?

Tyler: Yep.

All four Team Amazon members had begun to climb too.

Cody: Wow, too bad Lindsay's not here right now. You know, since we're in our underwear-

He was then punched in the face by Heather.

Heather: Focus, you idiot!

Back at the bottom of the mountain, Noah and Bridgette had gotten dressed again.

Noah: I don't see why Tyler is trying so hard. We have to vote-off Alejandro.

Bridgette: True, but I think he just wants to prove that he can do this.

Noah: Uh, he can't.

Bridgette: I know, but we can let him think that he can.

There was then a small pause.

Noah: So, not that I really care, how are things with Geoff?

Bridgette: Oh things are going great between us! Ever since…

While the two of them were talking, they didn't notice a shadowy figure creeping up behind them.

Noah: Well that's good.

Bridgette: Yeah. You know, maybe you should try hooking up with someone. Isn't there any girl here that you like?

Noah: Ah, no.

Just then, Izzy jumped him from behind and shoved him to the ground. She held a knife to his throat.

Noah: Izzy?! What the hell?!!!

Bridgette: Noah!

Noah: Get her off me!

Izzy: Izzy is taking you out, Noah!

Noah: Why?!!!

Izzy: You know why!

Bridgette then tackled her and pushed her off. Chef grabbed the knife, then took Izzy and tied her up.

Chef: Time to get rid of this psychopath!

A police helicopter swooped down and he tossed her on it.

Chris: Whoa, what was that all about?!

Bridgette helped Noah up.

Bridgette: Are you okay?

Noah: Yeah, I'm fine.

Chef: I wonder what got into her.

Noah: I'll tell you what it was; it was a note that Alejandro left her. Being the psychotic and gullible person that she is, she tried to kill me for whatever was said to her in that note that must have been "from me".

Chris: Wow. Well, you guys can all come down now, the challenge is over, and Izzy is out.

CC:

Alejandro: Excellent!

End.

The eight contestants got back on the jet and it took off. Noah ran over to Alejandro and shoved him.

Alejandro: What was that for?!

Noah: You know what, you ass! Bridgette, Tyler, and I are all onto you, with your stupid little notes! Now Izzy was arrested thanks to you!

Alejandro: You have no proof!

Bridgette: Oh yes we do!

She and Tyler brought out the notes and gave them to Chris.

Chris: Wow, well played Alejandro. You even got Izzy arrested.

Chef: But unfortunately, it also means you are eliminated.

Alejandro: What?!

Chris: You heard him, dude. You're even more evil than Heather.

Heather: Gee, thanks.

Alejandro: This isn't over you losers! I'll have my revenge! Especially you three! You'll regret you ever met me!!!

Bridgette: Too late for that.

Chris and Chef grabbed him, put on his parachute, and shoved him off the jet.

Chris: What a nutcase! Well, after that very dramatic episode, we're down to seven. Tune in next time to watch the travelers take on yet another tough challenge, on Total Drama the Musical!

Later that night, Noah sat in the boys' dorm alone. Bridgette knocked on the door.

Noah: Come in.

She walked in and sat down next to him.

Bridgette: Aren't you happy? He's finally gone.

Noah: Uh huh.

There was then a long pause.

Bridgette: You liked Izzy, didn't you?

Noah sighed.

Noah: Yes.

Bridgette: I'm sorry.

Noah: It's not your fault.

Bridgette: Well cheer up, with that jerk gone, things will be a lot more enjoyable around here.

Noah: I guess.

CC:

Bridgette: I felt so bad for Noah. Izzy was getting locked up because of Ale-jerk-dro! But I couldn't be happier now that he's gone, and I know Tyler feels the same way. And all that stuff about him getting his revenge? That'll never happen. They'll lock him up for causing Izzy to try and kill Noah, and we'll never see him again. Right?

End.

* * *

Okay, talk about a dramatic episode! Yes, I know nothing like this would ever happen in the show, but I felt that it would be exciting. Comment and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16 Italy

**Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.**

Also, thank you smt17 for your idea.

* * *

**Part 16: Iron Chef Hatchet**

The next morning, the final seven contestants were eating breakfast. Sierra was sitting by herself, while the other six were sitting together.

Gwen: Alright Heather, truth or dare?

Heather: Ugh, I guess I'll take a dare.

Gwen: I dare you to kiss Chris!

Heather: Ew! No way!

Tyler: Yeah Gwen, isn't that a little too far?

Gwen: Sorry, but that means you're out Heather! That means it's only Cody and I left.

Cody: Alright Gwen, truth or dare?

Gwen: Truth.

Cody: Do you like anyone from this show?

Gwen: Well…

Chris then came in.

Chris: Good morning, travelers! Today we're going to Italy!

CC:

Cody: Yes! She's still into me, I just know it!

Gwen: Okay, I'll admit, I still like Trent.

End.

Noah raised his hand.

Chris: Yes, Noah?

Noah: Does that mean we'll get pasta and pizza for lunch instead of this usual delicious slop?

Chris: Ha ha ha! No. But you will be making those foods, though.

Heather: And we can't even eat it afterwards?!

Chris: No, because the food is for me!

Contestants: Ugh!

Chris: Now why don't all of you get out here for today's awesome Italian reward challenge!

The seven contestants filed off the jet.

Chris: Welcome, travelers, to Sicily. Ah, what a fascinating place. Now for your challenge; as stated before, you'll be making Italian foods. Chef will supervise you all and make sure you're cooking things the right way. After all, I'll be tasting each of your creations afterwards to determine the winner of today's reward.

With that, he led them to a rundown Italian restaurant.

Noah: It's disgusting in here!

Gwen: When was the last time this place was cleaned?!

Chris: A long time ago! This place has been closed for three years!

Cody: Why did it close, financial issues? Not enough business?

Chris: Nope, it was shut down by Sicily's health department for being unsanitary! That included being overrun by rats!

A rat scurried across the floor.

Contestants: Ah!

Chris: Ha! Okay travelers, let's get to work!

Chef walked into the kitchen.

Chef: Alright maggots! Get ready to cook, like you've never cooked before!

Noah: I never have cooked before.

Chef: Quiet, scrawny kid! Now, two of you will make pasta and meatballs, three of you will make pizza, and two of you will make some Italian dessert thing. Chris will then taste each of your fine creations. The pair that did the best will win today's reward. Now get into groups!

Noah, Bridgette, and Tyler went together, and Heather and Gwen went together.

Cody: But that means-

He turned and looked at Sierra.

Heather: Have fun!

Cody: But-

Sierra: Oh no, I am not going with him!

Cody: Well I'm not happy about it either.

Chef: Okay, weird girl and geek will make the pasta, scrawny kid, surfer girl, and jock will do the pizza, and bossy girl and mean girl are on dessert. Now get to it!

He threw each pair a cookbook.

Cody: Okay, pasta and meatballs, this'll be easy.

Sierra just turned away from him.

CC:

Cody: Okay, she may be a little creepy, but ever since I yelled at her, a voice in my head has been telling me to apologize.

End.

Tyler was staring at the pizza-making instructions, confused. Noah grabbed the book.

Noah: Alright, we need to start making the dough. Once that's done, we can do the cheese and sauce, followed by the pepperoni.

Tyler: Wait, pepperoni?! I want bacon!

Noah: What?! Bacon on pizza sucks, it's not even normal!

Tyler: I want bacon on this pizza!

Bridgette: What?! We're not putting any meat on this pizza!

Chef: Shut up, you idiots! Chris likes plain pizza, so you'll make it plain, got that?!

Noah and Tyler gulped and nodded.

CC:

Noah: I completely forgot that we wouldn't be eating the pizza.

Tyler: This sucks! Making food for stupid Chris, just for some lame reward!

End.

Gwen: The dessert we have to make is Crème de Ice.

Heather: Sounds stupid!

Gwen: Who cares? We won't be eating it.

Heather: Oh, true.

Cody and Sierra hadn't made any progress because they were arguing.

Cody: Look, I just yelled at you because you were stalking me!

Sierra: Because I really liked you!

Cody: Well that's not the way you tell somebody you like them!

Sierra crossed her arms and turned away again. Cody took a deep breath.

Cody: Sierra, I'm sorry. I really am. I may have overreacted a little bit.

Sierra: Oh Cody!

She ran over and hugged him.

Cody: Can't breathe!

Sierra: Sorry!

She let go.

Cody: Okay, let's make some pasta!

After an hour, each group had completed their foods.

Chef: I have to admit, I'm proud of you, young chefs.

Noah: Right.

Chris walked in.

Chris: It's time for me to feast, Italian style!

He then consumed the pasta, pizza, and dessert. Each group was hopeful.

Chris: They were all very delicious, but I'll have to give it to… Cody and Sierra for their fabulous pasta and meatballs!

Cody: Yes! What do we win?!

Chris: An Italian style dinner for two, under the stars!

Sierra: Yay!

She then looked at Cody.

Sierra: Well, only if you want to.

Cody: I do.

Sierra: Cool!

Chris: As for the rest of you, return to the jet and sing my song about Italy!

Contestants: Ugh!

Chris: And that wraps up yet another exciting episode! See you next time for the most shocking barfbag ceremony yet, on Total Drama the Musical!

* * *

So Cody and Sierra have made up, but will they ever make-out? Stay tuned to find out! Also, you can comment on who you THINK will win out of the seven that are left.


	17. Chapter 17 China

**Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

**Part 17: Crouching Heather, Hidden Gwen**

The Total Drama Jet arrived in China.

Chris: Today, we're in China; the place of pandas, kung-fu, and all of the merchandise sold in the US!

Noah: Yep.

Chris: Today's challenge will be very exciting! Also, the teams are now merged, so all seven of you are on your own.

Heather looked at Gwen and Cody.

CC:

Heather: They had better not back out of the alliance.

End.

Chris: Now, onto the challenge. You will split up into two teams; boys against girls. Each team will have to have a relay race along the Great Wall, with one member of the boys running twice. Once all of your team members have gotten to the other end, one member from each team will try to lift a small boulder and throw it off the side of the wall. Whichever team completes that first gets an advantage in the second part of the challenge.

Tyler: I'll run twice!

Chris: On your marks, get set, go!

Heather and Tyler darted off. Once they reached the end, Bridgette and Cody ran, followed by Sierra and Noah. Tyler got ready to run again, against Gwen.

Tyler: This'll be easy.

As soon as Noah reached the end, he darted across the path on the Great Wall. He got there way ahead of Gwen.

Noah: Who's going to lift the boulder?!

Tyler: I don't know!

Cody: Dude, you're probably the strongest!

Tyler: Fine.

CC:

Tyler: I hope Lindsay is watching this.

End.

He lunged at the boulder and attempted to lift it up. At the same time, Gwen ran over to meet the other girls.

Heather: Go faster next time!

Gwen: Well excuse me!

Bridgette: Stop arguing! We need to figure out who's going to lift the boulder.

Sierra: None of us are strong enough!

Chris: Tyler wins for the guys!

Tyler: Yeah!

Heather: What?!

The girls looked over to see that Tyler had successfully thrown the boulder over the edge.

Chris: That means you guys get an advantage in the next part!

Heather: Ugh, way to go Gwen!

Chris brought the seven contestants to an ancient Chinese kung-fu training hut.

Chris: Your next challenge will be a kung-fu fighting contest. In this round, it will be every traveler for themselves, with one person winning invincibility. The first match, is Noah vs. Sierra. Noah, since the boys get advantages, here is your protection gear.

Noah: Ah, okay.

CC:

Noah: Like Sierra was going to inflict any damage on me.

End.

Sierra: I don't know any kung-fu.

Noah: Yeah, I can't fight well.

Chris just glared at the two of them.

Chris: Fine, we won't do kung-fu fights, will have arm wrestles.

Noah and Sierra sat down at a table and begun, and Sierra won.

Noah: Ow!

Sierra: Sorry!

Chris: Next is Cody vs. Bridgette!

Bridgette won, and then Gwen beat Tyler.

Gwen: I guess I'm pretty good at arm wrestling.

Tyler was rubbing his arm.

Tyler: Guess so. Ouch.

Chris: Wow, all of the boys lost. Now, Heather vs. Sierra.

Heather won, and then Gwen beat Bridgette.

Chris: The final match to determine who gets invincibility, is Heather vs. Gwen!

Heather: Bring it on, weird goth girl!

Gwen: Oh, I cannot wait to beat you.

The two of them began and were both evenly matched, until Gwen slammed Heather's arm down.

Heather: What?!

Gwen: Yep, I'm much stronger than I look.

Chris: Gwen wins!

CC:

Heather: She is so not in my alliance!

End.

That night on the jet, after singing a crappy song about China, the contestants sat and waited to receive barfbags.

Chris: Tonight, I have a barfbag for Gwen, obviously.

Heather glared as Gwen received her bag.

Chris: Cody, Sierra, Noah, Bridgette.

He tossed each of them a filthy barfbag. Tyler was nervous. He wasn't sure who would get the last bag of peanuts.

Chris: The final barfbag goes to… Tyler!

Heather: What?! But he lost!

Chris: So did you! Now get outta here!

Heather: You'll all regret this!

Noah: No, I assure you we won't.

Heather: Ugh!

Chris: That was fun! Where will the final six go next time? See you then for more, Total Drama the Musical!

* * *

Votes:

Bridgette: Heather

Cody: Heather

Gwen: Heather

Heather: Tyler

Noah: Heather

Sierra: Heather

Tyler: Heather

Next part is another Aftermath, then the final six will head to France, finally! Be prepared for an appearance by Beth and Brady!


	18. Chapter 18 Aftermath

**Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

**Part 18: TDM Aftermath 3**

Geoff and Duncan sat on the Aftermath couch.

Geoff: Hi everyone, welcome back to another awesome episode of TDM Aftermath!

Duncan: Joining us are Harold, Leshawna, Courtney, Lindsay, Owen, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie!

Geoff: Along with Trent and Justin, from the Aftermath band!

Duncan: Our two new guests tonight will be DJ and Heather.

Geoff: Yeah, 'cause Izzy and Alejandro are in a heap of trouble.

Duncan: Why don't we start off by bringing out our good pal DJ!

The audience cheered when DJ walked onto the stage.

Trent and Justin: DJ, he's a nice guy, but he gets scared way to easily.

DJ: Hey guys.

Geoff: Sup DJ! So dude, how did you feel about losing out?

DJ: Well Geoff, I really thought I might be able to win this season, but obviously, my fears got the best of me again.

Duncan: Is that why you think you got voted-off?

DJ: Yep.

Geoff: But everyone else was clearly terrified of the "vampires" too.

DJ: Yeah, you're right. It wasn't just me flipping out.

Geoff: Huh, it's a mystery.

DJ: Well, I'm just happy that Alejandro got what he deserved.

Duncan: Yeah, but I would have liked to have pounded that guy into next week.

Geoff: That makes two of us. But anyway, here's another hilarious segment of, "That's Going to Leave a Mark"!

Duncan: Role clip!

Scene 1: Heather slamming into a tree when running from the "vampires".

Scene 2: Alejandro slipping off of K2 and plummeting to the ground.

Scene 3: Cody getting punched in the face by Heather while climbing.

Scene 4: Tyler getting his hand burnt when cooking the pizza.

Scene 5: Tyler dropping the boulder on the Great Wall onto Cody.

Scene 6: Sierra slamming Noah's arm down in their arm wrestle.

Geoff: Now weren't those just awesome?!

Duncan: Totally! And I really liked the one where Alejandro fell off the mountain!

The whole audience laughed at Alejandro's misfortune.

Geoff: Well anyway, let's move onto Heather!

Trent and Justin: Heather, she's a bitch, she didn't deserve the million so her team voted her off.

Heather: Shut it, you two!

Geoff: Alright Heather, what do you have to say about your unfortunate loss?

Heather: All I can say is that they'll regret their decision.

Duncan: Ah, I seriously doubt that.

Heather: Oh, just shut up!

Geoff: Well in that case, we're done today folks! See you next time for another interview show of TDM Aftermath!

* * *

I know, extremely short. But as I said before, writing these Aftermaths are boring, and I just wanted to get it done so that I could move onto the France challenge.


	19. Chapter 19 France

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 19: Romance in France**

At lunch the next day, the final six were all sitting together. Sierra was sitting next to Cody and staring at him. When he turned to look, she quickly looked away.

CC:

Sierra: I want to make sure that Cody and I stay friends, at least. That's why I'm trying not to stalk him. I'm just trying to stay cool.

Cody: I think after what happened, Sierra has gotten better, and I think we'll be good friends. As for a relationship, I'm not sure.

End.

Tyler was gobbling down Chef's slop quickly.

Noah: Why are you so excited?

Tyler: Because, we're in the final six, baby! Place at the table!

Noah rolled his eyes.

CC:

Tyler: I'm am so stoked right now! I actually think I can win this thing! And Alejandro being gone has made me so much happier. But the problem is, I still think about Lindsay sometimes. I miss her.

Noah: Well, I'll admit, I didn't think I would make it this far. But hey, I took Alejandro down, and now I'm in it to win it.

End.

Bridgette: I wonder where we're going today.

Gwen: Who knows, who cares?

Noah: Exactly.

Bridgette: You know Gwen, you should cheer up. We've made it to the final six!

CC:

Gwen: The final six, oh boy, I'm thrilled. I mean, I was in the final two back on TDI, and I really thought I could win that, but I didn't. So why should I care now?

Bridgette: I think Gwen may still be a little upset about Trent. I think she wants to get back together with him.

End.

Chris walked into the cafeteria to grace them with his presence.

Chris: Hi there, travelers! Wish I knew how to say that in French, but I don't. Anyway, can anyone guess where we're going today?!

Sierra: France?!

Chris: Yep! Right into the city of Paris!

Bridgette: Yes!

Chris: If you'll all just step off the jet, I'll gladly explain today's challenge.

The six contestants got off and looked around.

Bridgette: Wow, the Eiffel Tower!

Sierra: I've always wanted to go to France!

Tyler: Yeah, this rocks!

Chris: Okay, after you sing, the first part of the challenge will be to bungee jump off of the Eiffel Tower!

Noah: Are you kidding?!

Chris: Um, no! Whoever I feel lands on the ground in the best pose, wins an advantage in the next part. Now up you go!

He handed each contestant a bungee cord and they began to climb the Eiffel Tower.

Noah: This is ridiculous!

Tyler: I'm scared!

Gwen: Yeah Tyler, it doesn't rock so much anymore, does it?

All of a sudden, Sierra slipped and started to fall, but Cody grabbed her.

Cody: I've got you!

Sierra: Thank you, Cody!

CC:

Sierra: I seriously could have died back there, but then Cody came to my rescue!

End.

Once they were all at the top, they sang of course, then proceeded to jump from the tower. Bridgette and Gwen were the only two that managed poses. The other four were in awkward positions.

Chris: Gwen wins!

Bridgette: Good job!

Gwen: Thanks, I guess.

Chris: Now, for the second part of the challenge, you will be doing romantic dates. Appropriately, night has fallen, which will make it even more romantic. I mean come on, you can't get more romantic than dates on a summer night in Paris!

Noah: Okay, we get it!

Bridgette: Who will we be paired up with?

Chris: Well, since Gwen won the first part of the challenge, she gets to pick her date.

Gwen: Oh, lucky me.

Cody: Alright Gwen, let's go.

Gwen: No, I'm not picking you. I guess I pick… Noah.

Chris: What a great pair! Let's see, the other pairs will be Bridgette and Tyler and Cody and Sierra.

Sierra smiled when she heard that she was paired up with Cody, and Cody awkwardly returned the gesture.

Chris: Chef and I will be watching your dates from the monitor on the jet. The pair that we feel was the most romantic wins invincibility! Now go!

Gwen: Well, what do you want to do?

Noah: I don't know. Get something to eat?

CC:

Noah: Okay, so I'm not exactly the romantic type, especially with someone as unappealing as Gwen. I guess eating at one of these way over-priced French restaurants was the best choice.

End.

When they got to the restaurant, they sat down at a table.

Gwen: Noah, listen. I still really like Trent, a lot! But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I mean, I dumped him for a stupid reason!

Noah: Not that I care, but I have a feeling that he may still like you.

Gwen: You really think so?

Noah: Trust me. Why were you telling me this anyway?

Gwen: Because I just needed to let it out, and since we're on this "date", I told you.

Meanwhile, Cody was nervous about his date with Sierra. But he knew what he had to do.

Cody: Want to catch a movie? Then we can have a picnic under the stars.

Sierra: Sure!

Bridgette and Tyler were having fun exploring the streets of Paris.

CC:

Tyler: Wow, France rocks! I really liked spending time with Bridgette, 'cause we're good friends so we get along easily.

Bridgette: It was a lot of fun being with Tyler. He may suck at sports, but he's a nice friend and a really cool guy.

End.

On the way out of the restaurant later, Noah and Gwen noticed two people making out on a park bench.

Gwen: Is that who I think it is?

Noah: Oh, yuck!

It was Beth and Brady. Beth looked and spotted them, and came rushing over with Brady in tow.

Beth: Noah, Gwen! What are you guys doing here?!

Gwen: We came here for a challenge.

Noah: Yeah, haven't you been watching TDM? And the better question is, what are _you _doing here?

Beth: Well, after I decided not to compete in this season, Brady and I decided to spend the summer in France!

Gwen: Oh, okay.

Beth then noticed the camera man following Noah and Gwen around.

Beth: This is so exciting! I can't wait to see this episode on TV!

Brady: And it looks like we'll be in it.

Beth: I know!

Meanwhile, Cody and Sierra were having dinner in the park right in front of the Eiffel Tower.

Sierra: This is pretty romantic, huh Cody?

Cody: Ah, sure, I guess.

Sierra: You know, I hope you realize that I'm really sorry for acting crazy. I just, really like you, that's all. But I know you're still into Gwen, so-

She was cut off because Cody kissed her.

Sierra: Huh?!

Cody: Sierra, look. Gwen isn't into me, I think that's pretty clear. But you are, and you're probably going to be the only nice one there ever is, so I'm giving you a chance.

Sierra: Oh Cody!

They went to kiss again, but they were interrupted by Chef.

Chef: Time's up!

Once all the contestants were back on the jet, Chris came to announce the winners.

Chris: The winners are, Cody and Sierra!

Cody: Yeah!

Chris: You two have won invincibility! Now let's get to this gosh darn barfbag ceremony. Please place your votes!

Everyone placed their votes.

CC:

Cody: I knew who my choice was, it was kind of obvious. No hard feelings though bud, we're still cool.

Sierra: I didn't know who to choose; I like everyone that's left. But, I thought it would have to be either Gwen or Noah, so I made my choice.

Tyler: I'm sorry, but I had to pick someone, and unfortunately it couldn't be Sierra. She's kinda weird.

Bridgette: I didn't know what to do! They're all my friends! But I picked the right choice.

Noah: Sorry, but I think it's for the best if you go. You'll be happier.

Gwen: It was tough, but in the end, it was better for me.

End.

Chris: Obviously, barfbags go to Cody and Sierra. The next one is for… Bridgette!

Bridgette happily received her peanuts, but she looked at Tyler nervously. She didn't want anyone to go, but especially not him for some reason.

Chris: The next one goes to Tyler. And the final barfbag goes to…

Noah and Gwen glanced at each other nervously. Only one of them was making it.

Chris: Noah!

He tossed Noah the last barfbag.

Gwen: Oh well, I'm done.

Chris: I'm afraid so, Gwen. It's drop of shame time! No million bucks for you!

Gwen strapped on her parachute.

Noah: It's alright Gwen, get back with Trent.

Gwen: Thanks, Noah. I'll see you guys later.

She then jumped from the jet.

Chris: Well, that was shocking. But hey, someone had to drop. Tune in next time to see the final five go head to head, on Total Drama the Musical!

* * *

Votes:

Bridgette: Gwen

Cody: Noah

Gwen: Tyler

Noah: Gwen

Sierra: Noah

Tyler: Gwen

So, down to the final five! Who will be the winner of TDM; Bridgette, Cody, Noah, Sierra, or Tyler? Keep reading to find out!


	20. Chapter 20 Scotland

**Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

**Part 20: No Bagpipes for Noah**

The final five were gathered in the cargo hold of the jet, waiting to land in Scotland.

Noah: I can only imagine what ridiculous challenges await us.

Tyler: Aw come on, we can take them!

Bridgette: Guys, look at those two.

She pointed to Cody and Sierra, who were holding hands and talking.

Noah: I know, it's sickening.

Bridgette: No it's not. I'm really glad to see them together. And I think they're happy too.

Tyler: I guess.

CC:

Tyler: Man, seeing them together reminded me even more of how much I miss Lindsay. I don't think I can take this anymore.

End.

The jet finally landed, and the five contestants got out. Chris and Chef jumped out behind them.

Chris: Welcome travelers, to Scotland!

Sierra: Cool!

Chris: Your first challenge will be to play the bagpipes. Whoever Chef thinks did the best wins an advantage in the next part. Oh, and you'll also have to wear those stupid Scottish skirt thingies!

Contestants: Ugh!

Chris: Now, I'd like you all to sing about Scotland!

After singing another one of Chris' stupid songs, the five contestants got ready to play the bagpipes.

Chris: Alright, feel free to begin.

Each of them got their bagpipes ready. They then began to play, each sucking equally. Noah stopped immediately.

Noah: I'm not doing this, it's stupid.

Bridgette: Don't you want the advantage?

Noah: Um, no. This is only a reward challenge anyway.

CC:

Noah: There was no way I was doing that stupid challenge, just to try and win some lame reward.

End.

Chef: Hmm, I guess I'll have to give it to surfer girl.

Bridgette: Yes!

Chris: Alright Bridgette, you win something to help you in the second part of the challenge. And trust me, you'll need it.

Bridgette: Why, what's the challenge?

Chris: Ha ha! You have to try to capture the Loch Ness Monster!

Noah: Yeah, I'm out. Besides, the Loch Ness Monster doesn't even exist.

Chris: Fine Noah, but no reward for you.

Noah: Like I care.

Cody: You make a good point. The reward will just be lame anyway.

Sierra nodded.

Bridgette: No way I'm doing it.

Chris: For gosh sakes, it's just an animatronic sea monster!

Tyler: I'm in! I can take it!

Chris: Okay Tyler, you can have Bridgette's advantage then.

He tossed him a huge net.

Chris: If you can capture the monster within five minutes, you'll win the reward, dude.

Tyler: Okay.

CC:

Tyler: This is it, I'm gonna do this. Lindsay, I hope you're watching, 'cause checkout this action!

End.

Chef started the clock, and Tyler ran up to the lake. He couldn't see anything in the water.

Bridgette: Come on Tyler, you can do it!

Tyler: Where is it?

All of a sudden, an animatronic sea monster rose out of the lake. Chef was controlling it with a remote.

Tyler: Ahhh!!!!!!!

He leaped out of the way as the monster struck down. He then stood up and opened the net, ready to capture.

Tyler: Okay Tyler, you can do this man!

Noah rolled his eyes.

Noah: He can't do it.

Bridgette: No, I think he can.

They watched as Tyler lunged at the monster, jumping and opening the net wider. He slammed down on its head and threw the net over it.

Tyler: Yeah, I did it! I did it!

Chris: He actually did it? Wow, nice job Tyler! That means you win today's awesome reward!

Noah: Hmm, what foolish thing is it this time?

Chris: It's a brand new Playstation Portable!

Tyler: Woo!

Noah stared in astonishment as Chef brought a PSP over to Tyler.

CC:

Noah: I don't freaking believe it.

End.

Tyler: Yeah, this is awesome!

Bridgette: Way to go, Tyler!

Just then, the real Loch Ness Monster rose out of the lake. The contestants gasped, and Cody also peed his pants.

Chris: Everyone on the jet!

They all ran on the jet and took off.

Chris: Well, that concludes our trip to Scotland. See you next time for the most dramatic barfbag ceremony yet, on Total Drama the Musical!

* * *

Hope you liked it! Read next time and be prepared for the most dramatic barfbag ceremony yet, literally!


	21. Chapter 21 Niagara F

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 21: Over Niagara Falls**

The five contestants sat in the cafeteria the next morning. Tyler was playing his new PSP.

Tyler: Wow, I never thought I'd win a reward this cool!

Noah: Neither did I.

Tyler: Cheer up pal, I'll let you play after.

Cody: So Sierra babe, if one of us wins, we can use part of the money to take a trip together.

Sierra: Totally!

Cody: And maybe we could even bring Tyler, Bridgette, and Noah along.

Noah: I for one, have had enough traveling on this show, and therefore never want to again for the rest of my life, thank you very much.

CC:

Cody: Though we have our differences at times, I feel that the five of us have really bonded while being on the show together the longest. I want to make it to the final two, but it'll suck going up against one of them.

End.

Chris walked in.

Chris: Hey all you groovy cats! Today we're going in between Canada and the U.S. It's Niagara Falls! Ah, what a great natural wonder.

Noah: What will the challenge be, dare I ask?

Chris: Well, after singing of course, you will be split into two groups and have a race in homemade rafts along the top of the Falls. Then you'll go over the waterfalls and plummet down to the finish line below! Whichever team gets there first wins invincibility! Now get out there and sing! And that means you too, Noah!

When the five contestants got out of the jet, they stared up in amazement at Niagara Falls.

Sierra: Wow, it's so beautiful! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, guys?!

Noah: Yeah, really, enchanting.

Cody: Can we just get on with the stupid challenge?

Chef: Not yet, geek! You've gotta sing what's on these cards I've got!

Noah: Joy.

The contestants then sang.

Chris: Okay, now use those piles of junk to build your rafts. The groups are Bridgette and Tyler, and Cody, Sierra, and Noah.

Sierra: Do you know how to build a raft?

Cody: I'm sure Noah and I can figure this out.

He started grabbing random junk from the pile. He picked up a shoe.

Noah: Remember Cody, it needs to have some structure to it if we want it to hold all three of us.

Cody: Oh, right.

He tossed the shoe and it hit Tyler in the head, knocking him down.

Tyler: Ow!

Bridgette: Come on Tyler, let's build this!

Soon, both teams had finished their rafts.

Chris: Alright travelers, push them to the top and get ready to race!

When both groups were at the top and in their rafts, Chef waved a flag. Both groups began paddling as fast as they could. Chris was waiting on the land at the bottom of the Falls to catch who landed first.

Sierra: We need to paddle faster!

Noah: The current's too strong!

Bridgette and Tyler were getting ahead.

Noah: We're going to lose!

Cody: Not if I can help it!

He pushed their raft to the left and slammed into the back of the other groups' raft.

Bridgette: Hey, watch it!

Cody: Whoops, sorry guys!

Tyler: Oh no you don't!

He then returned the bump to Cody's raft. Both rafts kept bumping into each other, and before they knew it… they were going over the Falls.

Noah: This is it!

Sierra: I don't want to die!

The two of them grabbed each other and screamed as they shot down the waterfall. Both rafts hit the bottom.

Chris: And it looks like the winners are…

Bridgette and Tyler rowed out of the mist.

Chris: Bridgette and Tyler!

Bridgette: We did it! We actually did it!

Tyler: Yeah!

Chris: Well, looks like Cody, Sierra, or Noah is leaving tonight!

Bridgette and Tyler helped them out of the water. Bridgette dragged Noah out.

Bridgette: Sorry, you did good too though.

Noah: Whatever.

That night on the jet, Chris held only four barfbags.

Chris: When I call your name, I'll throw you a barfbag full of peanuts. The traveler who does not receive a barfbag must immediately strap on a parachute and take the drop of shame outta here! The first two barfbags obviously go to our winners; Bridgette and Tyler!

Each of them happily caught their barfbags. The other three contestants glanced at each other nervously.

Chris: The next one goes to…

Cody and Sierra held hands, and Noah stared at Chris, hoping to hear his name.

Chris: Sierra!

He tossed Sierra a barfbag, leaving one left in his hand.

Chris: Travelers, this is the final barfbag of the night. Whoever doesn't receive this barfbag must take the drop of shame and never come back, ever!

Cody and Noah looked at each other nervously.

Chris: The very last barfbag of the night goes to…

The two of them sat on the edge of their seat. Bridgette, Tyler, and Sierra watched.

Chris: Noah!

He tossed the last barfbag to Noah.

Chris: I'm sorry Cody, you're done like dinner.

Sierra: Oh Cody!

She hugged him and the two of them kissed.

Cody: Don't worry about me babe, I'll be fine. You just do your best, okay?

Sierra: I will! Bye Cody!

Bridgette patted her on the back.

Bridgette: Bye Cody.

Tyler: See you later, man.

Noah: Bye Cody, it's been fun.

Cody: Thanks, Noah. And good luck guys!

He then jumped from the jet.

Chris: And with that, we're down to four. Tune in next time for more drama and singing, on Total Drama the Musical! That's a wrap!

* * *

Votes:

Bridgette: Cody

Cody: Noah

Noah: Cody

Sierra: Noah

Tyler: Cody

So it was pretty close, but in the end it was Cody who took the drop of shame. Really sorry smt17! With only four left, we're almost to the finale. Only five chapters left!


	22. Chapter 22 Madagascar

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 22: Madagascar Mayhem**

Chris walked into the cafeteria the next morning to greet the final four contestants.

Chris: Congratulations, all of you, for making it to the final four! To be honest, the only one that I'm not surprised to see here is Bridgette.

Noah: Well whether you didn't think I'd be here or not, I am.

Tyler: Me too!

Sierra: And me!

Chris: Okay, okay, sheesh. But enough of that, onto our next location. It's Madagascar!

Sierra: I was wondering when we'd go to Africa.

Noah: The first place we went was in Africa.

Sierra stared at him blankly. Noah sighed.

Noah: Egypt.

Sierra: Oh right, thanks Noah!

Chris: Well we're there now! Let's get out there, 'cause today's challenge is going to be a fun one!

The final four walked out into the blazing heat of Madagascar.

Bridgette: Does anyone actually live here?

Sierra: Yeah, a whole bunch of lemurs, and some other animals.

Noah rolled his eyes.

Chris: Your challenge will be boys vs. girls. Each team will need to survive the night here, and then find their way back to the jet by morning.

Tyler: Sounds awesome!

Chris: Yes! Now, once each team locates the area with their colored flag, you'll set up camp using these supplies.

He tossed each team a bag full of camping supplies.

Chris: Whoever makes it back to the jet first in the morning is safe from elimination!

The boys headed off into the trees in one direction and the girls went in another.

Boys:

Noah: You see the blue flag yet?

Tyler: No.

He wasn't even looking, he was just playing his PSP.

Noah: Look, we need to work together here if we want to win this. I mean, we're ah, friends, right?

Tyler: Sure are, bud!

CC:

Noah: I don't like using that word, because I don't like having friends. But Tyler is cool, and Bridgette too. And Cody's nice. And Izzy…

End.

Tyler: Hey isn't that the flag over there?

Noah: Yes! Finally!

The two boys then began to unload their supplies. They then looked into the trees.

Tyler: I hope Sierra is right and it's only lemurs out here.

Noah: Relax.

Girls:

Sierra: Bridgette look, the pink flag!

Bridgette: Oh, yeah.

CC:

Bridgette: Don't get me wrong, I like Sierra, she's really nice. But Tyler, Noah, and I are close friends, and if we win one of the guys is going.

End.

Sierra: Come on, let's set up! We've got to get back to the jet early tomorrow!

Bridgette: Well, hold on.

Sierra: Why?

Bridgette: Um, because, we should go look for food!

Sierra: Oh, okay.

Boys:

Night had fallen, and Tyler and Noah were setting up their sleeping bags in front of a fire. They had eaten marshmallows from their supply bag for dinner.

Noah: Okay, now we just need to make it back to the jet first in the morning.

Tyler: Right.

They both went to sleep.

Girls:

Sierra: I thought you knew how to start a fire.

Bridgette: I do! I just need a little more time!

Sierra: We don't have anymore time! We need to get to sleep so that we can beat the boys to the jet tomorrow!

Bridgette: No no, I've got this.

Sierra: Whatever you say.

CC:

Sierra: Why does it seem like Bridgette wants us to lose?

End.

In the morning, Tyler woke up and splashed water on Noah's face. Noah then woke up.

Noah: Ah! What was that for?!

Tyler: You want to win this thing, don't you? So let's get in the game, yeah!

Noah: Okay, fine. Let's get going.

The girls were still asleep. Bridgette woke up, still sleepy, and saw the boys running through the trees up ahead.

Bridgette: Hey guys! Where are you going?

Sierra awoke when she heard Bridgette talking.

Sierra: They're beating us, Bridge! Why didn't you wake me up?!

Bridgette: I'm sorry! I was still half asleep!

Sierra: Well let's go!

The two girls darted after the boys through the trees.

Tyler: The chicks are gaining on us!

Noah: Just keep running and don't look back!

Soon, they made it out onto the beach and the jet was in sight. Sierra sped ahead and got to the jet first.

Sierra: Wow, I never thought I could run that fast! Anyway, we win!

Chris: Not yet, you have to sing!

Chef held up lyric cards.

Sierra: Huh?!

Tyler and Noah ran over and reluctantly began to sing.

Chris: The boys win!

Sierra: What?! But I got to the jet first!

Chris: Yeah, but you didn't sing, the boys did. That means one of the girls will be going home in the most dramatic barfbag ceremony ever!

Sierra: Oh no!

Bridgette: It's alright Sierra, you tried.

Noah: How do you know it will be the most dramatic one ever?

Chris: I've just gotta feeling.

That night on the jet, the final four were about to become the final three. The question was, which girl would be in it?

Chris: Okay, the barfbags go to Noah and Tyler.

Bridgette and Sierra glanced at each other.

Chris: Okay, so it was a tie vote for each of the girls; Bridgette and Noah voted for Sierra, and Sierra and Tyler voted for Bridgette. So I got to be the tiebreaker!

Bridgette: Wait, Tyler?! Why did you vote for me?

Tyler: Because, I didn't want to have to compete against you, you know, in the finale. I'm sorry.

Bridgette: Well, that was, kinda nice of you, I guess.

Chris: And the final barfbag of the night goes to…

Both girls waited.

Chris: Bridgette!

Bridgette smiled as she was given the final bag of peanuts.

Sierra: But why?!

Chris: Well, several reasons, actually. One, you're a newbie, and I don't like when newbies win things. Second, I'm hoping for a dramatic Bridgette vs. Tyler finale.

Noah: Gee, thanks.

Chris: And thirdly, you're really annoying! Go be with Cody.

Sierra: Oh yeah, I can see Cody! Yay!!! Bye guys, and good luck!

She put on her parachute and took the drop of shame.

Chris: And that wraps up another exciting episode of, Total Drama the Musical! See you next time as three become two!

* * *

So Sierra is out. Sorry once again, smt17! I'm not doing this on purpose, as I planned out the whole elimination order before I started writing. Anyway, Bridgette, Noah, or Tyler will be the winner of TDM!


	23. Chapter 23 Mexico

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 23: Swine Flu Scare**

The next day, the final three contestants were eating lunch together in the cafeteria.

Bridgette: Wow guys, we're the final three.

Tyler: Yeah!

Noah: And no Alejandro.

Tyler: Thank goodness for that.

Bridgette: I wonder how he feels seeing the three of us, his little former alliance members, in the final three.

Noah: I hope it really pisses him off. I also hope I never have to see the douche bag again.

CC:

Bridgette: I feel really confident right now. I've made it to the final three, along with Noah and Tyler, who I'm really good friends with. Yeah, Noah can be a nice guy if you get on his good side, which I have. Anyway, I really think I might be able to win. It'll suck going up against one of them, though.

Noah: Look, I think that I might be able to win this thing. They might be physically stronger than me, but I know I can outsmart them. Today is probably going to be an automatic elimination, so I just need to make sure I stay in the game. No offense to the others though, they are two out of the small group of people that are friends with me.

Tyler: Awe-some!!!! Final three baby, with my two buds, Noah and Bridge! This is great! See I told you I could take on those lame challenges, and now I'm pretty stoked. I think I have a shot at winning that million. But if I don't, at least one of my friends will. And I still have this totally awesome PSP!

End.

Chris walked into the cafeteria, coughing.

Noah: What's wrong with you?

Chris: There's no- (cough)- thing wrong with (cough) me.

He then continued coughing loudly.

Tyler: Ah, I'm pretty sure you're sick, man.

Bridgette: Yeah, you should see a doctor.

Noah: Stay away from us! I don't want to catch whatever you've got!

Chris then passed out.

Tyler: Nice!

Chef then ran in, dressed as a nurse, and "examined" him.

Chef: It appears he's got the… swine flu.

Noah: Oh please, how would you know?

Chef: I went to medical school.

Noah: Was that before or after you were in the army?

Chef: Shut it, scrawny kid! He needs to rest.

Bridgette: Where were we supposed to go today?

Chef: Mexico, I think.

Noah: What, are you kidding me?! The country that H1N1 originated from?

Chef: Oh yeah, I guess.

Noah: So you want us to believe that Chris happens to get the swine flu on the day we're going to Mexico?!

Chef: Um, yes.

Tyler: Well we're not buying it!

Bridgette: Yeah, we know this is all part of some stupid challenge! And this isn't funny to joke about; a lot of people have died from swine flu!

Chef: Look, we just gotta get out there and search for the antidote.

Noah: This is stupid! There is no antidote, and if there was, how would you know where to find it?!

Chef: Let's move maggots! We gotta save Chris!

He then pushed the three of them outside.

Chef: Now, let's find that antidote.

Noah: Whatever.

The four of them began walking through the dry land of Mexico. They then reached a city. As they were walking along the sidewalk, there was a homeless Mexican man sitting in an alley holding a tin cup. He tried to ask for money, but Chef kicked him away.

Bridgette: Gee, how nice of you.

Noah: Let's keep going.

As they continued on, they came to a rundown building that said "The antidote for swine flu is in here".

Noah: Oh, what a coincidence.

Chef: Yeah, kinda weird.

Tyler: Well we have to go in and get it!

Noah smacked his forehead.

Chef: Let's move!

They then went into the building. When they walked down the hall, cardboard cutouts of people popped out of the walls.

Chef: Look out! They've got swine flu!

Bridgette: Okay, this proves that it's fake.

Noah: Wasn't that proven when we saw the sign on this building?

They then spotted a bottle that said "antidote" at the end of the hall.

Chef: The one who retrieves the antidote wins invincibility!

Bridgette: So this was a challenge!

Tyler: Wow Chef, thanks for lying to us!

Noah had already darted down the hall, dodging the cutouts. He reached the end and grabbed the bottle.

Chef: Ugh, scrawny kid wins.

Noah: That's right.

Bridgette: Good job Noah, you're in the final two.

Tyler: Yeah, that's awesome man!

He high-fived Noah, but then looked at Bridgette.

Tyler: I guess this means that one of us is out, huh?

Bridgette: I guess so.

Noah: So this challenge isn't an automatic elimination?

Chef: Nope.

Noah: Great, so I'm basically going to decide who leaves?

Chef: Correct.

Noah: Okay, I'll flip a coin when I'm voting, since I can't decide. If it's heads, Bridgette is out, and if it's tails, Tyler.

Tyler: Thanks, dude.

Bridgette: Yeah, at least it'll be fair.

Noah: Well come on guys, how can I decide between my two best… my two best…

Bridgette and Tyler smiled.

Bridgette: Friends?

Noah: Okay, yes. Friends.

He then smiled as well.

That night on the jet, Chris held only two barfbags.

Chris: Now obviously, the first barfbag goes to Noah. Thanks for getting me that antidote!

He tossed Noah one of the barfbags.

Noah: You were just faking being sick anyway.

Chris: Yeah, I know. And the final barfbag goes to, the other member of the final two…

Bridgette and Tyler looked at each other and smiled.

Tyler: Whatever happens, I'm cool.

Bridgette: Me too.

Noah waited, though he already knew who was getting that barfbag.

Chris: Tyler!

He tossed him the last barfbag. Bridgette stood up.

Noah: Yeah, it was heads.

Bridgette: That's alright, good luck you two.

Tyler: No, wait.

He gave Bridgette the peanuts.

Bridgette: What?

Tyler: I want you to compete. I'm done here.

Bridgette: Are you sure, Tyler?

Tyler: Yep. I'm happy with my PSP.

Bridgette: Oh thank you, Tyler!

She hugged him.

Tyler: Anything for you.

Chris: Fine, whatev's. Noah and Bridgette are the final two.

Tyler strapped on his parachute.

Tyler: See you at the finale, guys! I'll be rooting for both of you equally! Now let's do this! Woo hoo!

He then jumped out.

Chris: Yep, I wasn't really sick. Ha! Tune in next time for the greatest finale in Total Drama history, next time, on Total Drama the Musical! Oh wait, we have that stupid Aftermath thing first. Darn it, Geoff!

* * *

So in an act of chivalry, Tyler gave up his spot in the final two to Bridgette. Now there are only three chapters left! Next is the final Aftermath, followed by the totally dramatic two-part finale! Who will win; Bridgette or Noah?


	24. Chapter 24 Aftermath

**Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

**Part 24: TDM Aftermath 4**

Geoff and Duncan were on the couch.

Duncan: Hey, I'm Duncan!

Geoff: And I'm Geoff, and this is TDM Aftermath! Since this will be our last show, the producers have allowed it to be longer and more in-depth than usual.

Duncan: Our new guests tonight are Gwen, Cody, Sierra, and Tyler!

Geoff: I think we should kick things off by inviting Gwen out here!

The audience erupted in cheers when Gwen walked onto the stage. When she walked out, Trent tried not to look at her.

Duncan: Hey Gwen.

He high-fived Gwen as she sat down on the couch.

Geoff: Hello Gwen! How do you feel, now that you have been voted-off of Total Drama the Musical?!

Gwen: Well, it's okay. I'm just glad it's all over. Well, Noah and Bridgette still need to compete, but I meant it's over for me. There won't be a season four, I hope.

Duncan: I doubt it.

Chris (On the sidelines, whispering): That's what they think, ha ha ha!

Geoff: Okay Gwen, thank you. We will now invite out Cody!

The audience cheered as Cody walked onto the stage, giving them the peace sign.

Trent and Justin: Cody, he's kind of a geek, he acted really nice but he just had to leave.

Cody: Great tune, dudes!

Justin: Thank you, I wrote it all by myself!

Duncan rolled his eyes.

Duncan: You're really pissing me off, man!

Justin: What did I do?

Duncan: You're so freakin' full of yourself!

He seemed to look really angry.

Eva: Duncan, if you need to let out some anger, beat up this kid.

She grabbed Ezekiel by the throat.

Duncan: Thanks Eva, but there's no time for that now. Later I will, but right now I just want to finish this lame show.

Geoff: Dude, I thought you liked hosting with me.

Duncan: Well, I guess I do, but I think I'm just getting tired of this whole Total Drama crap. I wanna spend my million.

Geoff: Okay. So Cody, how did you feel when you were voted-off?

Cody: Well Geoff, it was okay by me. I won't mind Noah or Bridgette winning the million, 'cause they're both really cool. Even though we all have our differences at times, I think it's safe to say that we're all good friends here.

Duncan: Yeah, I don't think so.

Cody: Well, except for Alejandro. I hate that jerk!

Gwen: Can I just say something?

Geoff: Sure, go for it.

Gwen: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Trent, for everything. You were only trying to care for me, and I returned the favor by dumping you and getting you voted-off. I'm so sorry.

Trent: I forgive you, Gwen.

Gwen: Thanks, Trent.

Trent then walked over and sat next to her. Katie and Sadie got mad.

Katie: Stay away from her, Trent!

Sadie: She's mean!

Katie: You belong to us!

The two idiots grabbed at him.

Trent: Get off me, you freaks!

Izzy smacked both of them and knocked them out.

Trent: Wow, thanks Izzy.

Izzy: No problem! Izzy is always here to help!

Owen: That's my girl! I'm so glad you didn't end up getting arrested!

Izzy: Oh Owen!

She grabbed him and they started making out.

Duncan: Ugh!

Geoff: Okay, before we have Sierra join us, let's read a bit of fan mail, shall we?

An intern brought over the fan mail bag and Geoff pulled out a letter. He began to read it.

Geoff: "Dear Cody, I love you so much, and I'm going to kill that !%$* Sierra, and then-

He quickly threw the letter.

Geoff: Alright then, how about another one!

He began to read the next one.

Geoff: "Dear Geoff, are you rooting for Bridgette in the finale?--Your biggest fan, Jackie."

Duncan and the others were waiting to hear the answer.

Geoff: Ah, well, let's just talk about the finale later, huh? Please welcome Sierra, everybody!

Sierra ran onto the stage hugged Cody.

Sierra: I'm so psyched to be here! I love my boyfriend Cody!

Duncan: Ah, okay.

Ezekiel: Wow, she's a real prize package, eh.

Harold: Yeah Cody, I'm so jealous of you right now.

The two of them then began laughing.

Cody: Sierra, honey, you're embarrassing me.

Sierra: Oh sorry! No hugging in public, got it.

Duncan: Okay, let's get on with this. Tyler, get your $$ out here.

Geoff scowled as Tyler walked in and sat down.

Tyler: Hey guys, sup?!

Geoff: I don't know Tyler, what is up- between you and Bridgette?!

Tyler: What are you talking about, man?

Geoff: Oh please, I know that you and Bridge liked each other, it was obvious! And I don't mean "just as friends"!

Tyler became angry.

Tyler: Hey, it's Ale-jerk-dro that you should be mad at! He tried to get Bridgette to like him, and she did! Just like my Lindsay.

Lindsay: Tyler?

Tyler: Huh?!

He looked over to where Lindsay was sitting.

Tyler: Lindsay, you got my name right. You got my name right!

Both of them jumped up and ran over to hug each other.

Lindsay: Oh Tyler, I'm so sorry that I liked Alehondra!

Tyler: I forgive you babe, you're my girl, and the only one for me!

They then started making out.

Courtney: Ugh!

DJ: How sweet!

Trent: Gwen, does that make you want to do anything?

Gwen: It sure does.

They then made out as well.

Harold: Oh Leshawna!

Leshawna: Aw what the hell, come here!

Courtney ran over and grabbed Duncan, followed by Cody and Sierra, and Izzy and Owen once more.

Ezekiel: I feel uncomfortable, eh.

Heather: Seriously!

Justin: Heather, you wanna-

Heather: No way!

Geoff: Guys, this isn't a make out show!

He then paused for a moment.

Geoff: And yes, I am rooting for Bridge!!! I only hope that she still loves me as much as I love her!

Lindsay: Aw, I hope so too!

Duncan: Well, that's all the time we have, folks.

Geoff: It's been great, and we'll see you at the thrilling finale. This has been the TDM Aftermath show! Good night, everybody!

* * *

So, what did you think? Stay tuned for the totally awesome two-part finale; Bridgette vs. Noah! Who will win?!


	25. Chapter 25 Finale pt 1

**Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

**Part 25: The Greatest Total Drama Finale Ever- Pt 1**

Bridgette and Noah were sitting together in the cafeteria.

Noah: So this is it.

Bridgette: Yep.

Noah: Well whatever Chris has to throw at us today, good luck.

Bridgette: You too. Noah, you're a good friend.

Noah became nervous.

Noah: Ah yeah, whatever.

Chris walked in to join them.

Chris: Hello, final two travelers!

Bridgette: Hey.

Noah: How's it going?

Chris: Think you guys could be a little more enthusiastic? One of you is going to go home today with a million bucks!

Noah: Right.

Bridgette: Mm hm.

Chris: Alright, both of you outside of the jet now!

Bridgette: What do you mean?

Noah: Where are we?

Chris: You'll see.

When they got outside, they recognized Camp Wawanakwa.

Noah: Ugh! You've got to be kidding me!

Chris: Nope Noah, I'm not! This is where your final challenge will be held! Well, part of it, at least.

Noah: Huh?

Chris: Nothing. So anyway, the other ousted contestants are here to cheer you on and even help you in parts of your challenge. Well, all except Alejandro, of course. And Beth will be joining us too!

They walked over to the cabins and saw bleachers set up in front of each one. One had Bridgette's face on it and the other one had Noah's. On Bridgette's side were Duncan, Heather, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Geoff, Lindsay, Courtney, and Justin. On Noah's side were Sierra, Beth, Cody, Harold, Eva, Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel, Trent, and Gwen. Only Tyler was in the middle.

Tyler: I'm cheering for you both equally!

Chris: Now, onto the first portion of the challenge; each of you will choose three of your supporters to help you in a relay race. Whichever team finishes first gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge.

Noah: Will the advantage actually be helpful this time?

Chris: Yes, yes it will.

Noah went over to his supporters to pick three of them.

Izzy: Ooh, ooh! Pick me Noah! I'm really fast!

Owen: Yeah, pick Izzy! Don't pick me though.

Noah: Okay, Izzy, Eva, and Trent.

Trent: Awesome, man!

He high-fived Noah as he got off the bleachers.

Trent: I won't let you down, buddy.

Bridgette had chosen Duncan, Geoff, and Courtney.

Courtney: I'd like to see you losers try beating us!

Geoff: Yeah, dudes!

Izzy: Oh please! Izzy's takin' you down!

Eva: You're going down!

Bridgette: Just relax, guys.

Chris: Alright, get ready to run! On your marks, get set, go!

The first two runners from each team, Trent and Courtney, took off.

Courtney: Just try beating me, loser!

She then pushed Trent and he fell.

Trent: Hey! Cheater!

Chris: Excellent, I love cheaters!

Geoff: Ha ha, yeah, dudes! Hurry up Courtney!

She then tagged Geoff and he started running.

Eva: Get up, Trent!

Trent: I'm coming!

He got up and charged back to tag her. When he did, she raced off, glaring at Geoff as she caught up to him.

Eva: Like playing dirty, do you?!

She then shoved him to the ground.

Geoff: Ah!

Eva then tagged Izzy, but Geoff had gotten up and went to tag Duncan.

Duncan: Quick Geoff, I can't let crazy girl beat me!

Noah glared at him.

Noah: Bridgette, you're supporters keep cheating!

Bridgette: I'm sorry, Noah!

Noah rolled his eyes as Geoff tagged Duncan and he took off after Izzy.

Izzy: You can't catch me!

Duncan: Oh can't I?!

He tossed a boomerang at her and it hit her in the head, knocking her out.

Duncan: Ha!

He then tagged Bridgette and she ran to the finish line.

Geoff: Yeah, you did it babe!

Bridgette: Geoff! Stop acting like a jerk and play fair! Duncan and Courtney I expect it from, but you?!

Geoff: Right, sorry dudes.

Eva: You should be, cheater!

Chris: Hey, nothing in the rules about playing fair.

Noah sighed.

Noah: Whatever.

Beth: Don't worry, Noah. You may not realize it, but we're all your friends, and friends help each other out.

Trent: Yeah, so let's do this!

Harold: Let's take them down!

Owen: Woo hoo!

Noah turned to Bridgette.

Noah: I have a bad feeling that both of our teams aren't going to be playing fair.

Bridgette: Well it's our challenge to win, not theirs. As long as you and I play fair, we'll be fine.

Chris: Okay Bridgette, your advantage is a rope and harness for climbing.

Bridgette: Why would I need that?

Chris: Oh, you'll see! Everyone on the Total Drama Jet!

Everyone filed on the jet. Once they were on, they sat in the cafeteria with Noah's team at one table and Bridgette's at the other. Tyler hopped back and forth to show his support for both of them.

Harold: I don't know about you guys, but I can't believe Leshawna is over there.

Noah: Well Leshawna has never exactly liked me.

Ezekiel: She's kinda mean, eh.

Harold: Stop! She is not!

Gwen: She's supporting Bridgette, so what?

Trent: Well we're going to show them!

Gwen: We sure are.

Noah rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Bridgette was having the same trouble with her team.

Courtney: We're totally going to win, Bridgette!

Bridgette: Okay, you know what Courtney? _We _won't be winning anything. You're not competing, I am, so stop acting like this is your challenge!

Courtney: Ugh! Why do I even bother supporting you?!

Bridgette: I don't know, but you'd better stop being a jerk!

Chris: Alright travelers, we're at our destination! It's Mount Everest!

Bridgette: Well now I know what the harness is for.

Chris: Yep! Bridgette and Noah, along with one supporter each, will be climbing Mount Everest! Whoever gets to the top first wins an advantage in the next part!

Noah, Bridgette, and their supporters walked outside and looked up at the huge mountain.

Noah: How am I going to climb if I don't have a harness?!

Chris: Don't know, don't care. But you'd better do so or else Bridgette will beat you again. Now choose your partners!

Bridgette: Geoff, will you play fair?

Geoff: Of course, babe.

Noah: Definitely Izzy.

Owen: But Noah, she's still knocked out!

He was holding and kissing her.

Noah: Stupid Duncan! Well who else wants to do it?

They all looked around nervously, even Eva. Then Gwen stepped forward.

Gwen: I'll do it.

Noah: Thanks, Gwen.

Chris: On your marks, get set, climb!

Bridgette and Geoff immediately started climbing. Noah and Gwen slowly started to climb.

Noah: Okay, I'm scared.

Gwen: Me too.

Trent: It'll be alright guys! Just focus on climbing, and don't look down!

Harold: Yeah! And if you fall, I'm sure-

Gwen: We're not going to fall, Harold!

Bridgette and Geoff were up ahead.

Bridgette: Are you okay, Geoffy?

Geoff: Oh yeah! This is pretty awesome!

Chris: It looks like Bridgette and Geoff are almost to the top!

Noah and Gwen were starting to catch up to them.

Noah: Remember, don't look down.

Gwen: I'm really not trying to think about it, Noah!

The others at the bottom of the mountain began to cheer.

Duncan: Yeah, keep going!

Leshawna: Go Bridgette!

Harold: Don't give up, Noah!

Ezekiel: Woo, yeah!

Soon, Noah and Gwen had caught up with Bridgette and Geoff, and both teams were almost to the top.

Gwen: We can do this!

Noah then reached the top.

Chris: Noah wins the advantage!

Beth: Way to go, Noah!

Tyler: Yeah, go Noah! And Bridgette!

They all came down the mountain.

Bridgette: Great job guys, especially since you didn't have the harnesses.

Noah: Thanks, Bridgette.

Chris: Congrats, Noah! Your advantage is this protection gear!

He handed him soft padded gear.

Noah: Why?!

Chris: Ha! You'll see! Everyone back on the jet!

The jet then reached their next location.

Trent: Where now?

Chris: Pamplona, Spain!

The contestants all shared shocked glances.

Cody: Again?! You don't mean-

Chris: Yep, bull racing! That would be what Noah's protection is for.

Gwen: Ah Noah, do me a favor and don't choose me for this challenge.

Chris: Sorry Gwen, but everyone will be participating. Even you Tyler, just for the hell of it. Ha ha! Now let's get out there!

They all lined up in front of a gate. Bulls were behind the gate, ready to charge after them.

Tyler gulped.

Tyler: We're going to die!

Eva: Not if we can outrun them.

Trent looked at all of Noah's supporters.

Trent: Which I'm guessing, not many of us can.

Chris: Are you ready to rock?!

Noah was wearing his protection.

Bridgette: No.

Noah: Yeah, not really.

Chris: Good! Chef, if you will!

But before Chef could open the gate, a familiar face stepped out. The others all gasped.

Noah: No way.

Bridgette: Oh my God, no!

Alejandro: Hello everyone, prepare to meet your doom!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

Uh oh, what now? Alejandro's back, and he wants revenge on Noah and Bridgette! What will happen next? And who will win? Well, that's for **YOU **to decide! Please PM me with your choice for winner, and whoever gets the most votes shall win in the exciting conclusion of Total Drama the Musical!


	26. Chapter 26 Finale pt 2

**Well, here it is. The winner has been decided, and the votes were 7-4, so the winner has won by three.**

Reminder: I do not own the Total Drama series.

* * *

**Part 26: The Greatest Total Drama Finale Ever- Pt 2**

Alejandro stood in front of the others, with an evil scowl on his face.

Alejandro: So you thought you'd seen the last of me, huh? Well you were wrong!

Bridgette: How did you get here?!

Alejandro: Oh Bridgette, just relax, babe. You should just be happy to see me.

Tyler: Oh, that is the last thing she, or any of us, want to do!

Noah: No one is happy to see you, Alejandro. You should just go away.

Duncan: Yeah, unless you're looking for a fight.

He cracked his knuckles and began walking towards Alejandro, who then whipped out a baseball bat.

Duncan: Whoa, I'm so scared.

Alejandro: You should be, Duncan. This is a steel bat, and you do not want me to hit you with it.

Chris: Get out of here! You're ruining everything!

Alejandro: I'm in charge now.

Chris: Ah, no! I'm the host!

Alejandro smacked him over the head with the bat, leaving him unconscious.

Alejandro: You'll do as I say, unless you want to get hurt.

All of the contestants and even Chef were nervous.

Alejandro: Open the gate, and let the challenge begin.

Harold turned to Noah.

Harold: At least you've got that padding.

Noah: Doesn't really make me any less worried.

Chef then opened the gate and the bulls came charging out.

Tyler: Run!!!!!!!!

DJ: Ah!!!!!!!!!!

Katie and Sadie were immediately knocked to the ground. Izzy, who was now conscious, was racing ahead of everyone.

Izzy: Don't worry Noah, Izzy'll help you win this!

Geoff: Not if I have anything to say about it, dude!

He and Justin then rammed into Izzy from both sides, knocking her down.

Owen: Izzy!

He ran over to see her, and two bulls rammed them both.

Owen: Aw, my spleen!

Noah was running as fast as he could alongside Harold.

Harold: Don't look back!

Noah: I'm trying not to!

Bridgette, along with her supporters Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, and Justin, were in the lead. Geoff noticed that Trent was gaining on them.

Geoff: I'll make sure you win this, babe!

Bridgette: No Geoff!

He signaled to Justin, who slowed down with him to let Trent catch up. They then started shoving him.

Trent: What are you guys, five?!

Geoff: Ha ha ha!

Bridgette, Duncan, and Courtney were still running up ahead.

Duncan: What the hell are they doing?

Bridgette: Cheating! Geoff don't!

Trent managed to kick Justin into the path of an oncoming bull. The bull sent him flying into the air.

Justin: Ah!!!!!!!

Geoff: Oh that's it!

Geoff kicked Trent in his "privates" and he fell to the ground. Duncan saw this and whipped around.

Duncan: Why the hell did you just do that?!

Geoff: I'm proving to Bridge that I'm brave, and that I love her!

Duncan: The only thing you're doing is making her upset!

Geoff: What do you know anyway?!

He shoved Duncan out of the way and continued running. Trent tried to get up, but a bull trampled him. Eva saw this and charged after Geoff.

Eva: You're gonna get it now!!!

She caught up to him and punched him right in the face. He fell on to the ground and bulls trampled him. Noah and Harold passed Trent, lying motionless on the ground.

Harold: Oh my gosh!

Noah: What kind of sick twisted game has this become?!

Harold: It's become Alejandro's game.

Eva was catching up to Courtney.

Courtney: Oh no you don't!

She turned around and tried to punch Eva.

Eva: Oh please, you really think you can beat me?!

A bull was gaining on them, and it charged into Eva, sending her flying.

Courtney: Ha ha, loser!

Bridgette: Courtney, stop it!!!

She was very upset. Courtney stopped running and stood there motionless.

Courtney: Bridgette, I-

Bridgette: No, you're not sorry! How could you do this?! Both you and Geoff!

Courtney: I'm really sorry, I let winning go to my head again!

Noah and Harold were trying to catch up to them. They were the only four left.

Harold: We can do this!

Courtney looked back.

Courtney: The bulls are coming, run!

A bull was gaining on them fast. Noah had slipped ahead of Harold a bit.

Harold: This is it, buddy! Remember me as your friend!

He was then trampled by a bull. Noah looked back to see Harold's twisted body being run over by bulls. He turned away and continued to run as fast as he could. But it was too late. Courtney had gotten to the finish line. Bridgette had run off to the side, clearly upset.

Noah: Bridgette, wait!

He crossed the finish line and was relieved to get away from the bulls. He then looked at everyone lying across the ground. He then glared at Alejandro.

Noah: Do you see what you've done?!

Alejandro began to laugh.

Noah: You think this is funny?!

Alejandro: Of course I do, Noah! You and Bridgette, and Tyler for that matter, betrayed me, so I shall have my revenge!

Noah: It's your own fault! You were up to no good! You were just going to betray us anyway!

Gwen slowly got up off the ground and ran over to Noah. She saw all of the bodies lying motionless on the ground.

Gwen: Oh my God! What if they're dead?!

She ran over to Trent, who was still on the ground.

Gwen: Trent?! Are you okay?!

Trent: Ugh, Gwen? I'm okay.

He got up and hugged her.

Trent: How about you?

Gwen: I'm fine.

Alejandro: Alright, show's over! Now everyone on the jet!

Noah just glared at him.

Alejandro: I said now!

He started to swing the bat towards Noah.

Noah: Fine.

While Alejandro went to grab the others, Noah ran off to find Bridgette. He found her behind a bush, crying. Noah didn't usually like getting involved with crying girls and their problems, but Bridgette was his friend, and this was serious.

Noah: Bridgette, we have to get on the jet right now, or else the king of douche bags is going to put us in comas.

Bridgette whipped around to face him.

Bridgette: Everything was going fine, Noah! Then he came, and Geoff was acting like a psycho! Everyone is hurt, and I'm so scared, I just want to leave!

She started crying again and grabbed onto Noah.

Noah: Look, we need to outsmart this moron, just like before. We did it once, and we'll do it again. But we need to get on the jet and listen to him if we want it to work, okay?

Bridgette slowly nodded and followed Noah to the jet.

The other teens were starting to get up now. Alejandro told them to get on the jet. Once everyone was conscious and on the jet, Alejandro made Chef fly them to their final destination; Hawaii, once again. They had left Chris' unconscious body on the ground in Spain. When the jet landed, they all got out.

Alejandro: Now, Bridgette and Noah's final challenge will be to have a bridge battle over a Hawaiian volcano. Whoever falls into the lava obviously loses. The winner will win the million.

Noah and Bridgette: What?!

Chef: Was this really what Chris had planned?!

Alejandro: No, but we're doing things my way now, got it?!

Chef: Ah, yeah!

Alejandro: Now, since Courtney won the bull race and is a Bridgette supporter,

Bridgette's advantage is these boxing gloves.

He tossed Bridgette a pair of boxing gloves.

Bridgette: No, please!

Noah: Alright, you know what?! We forfeit!

Alejandro swung the bat again.

Alejandro: Na ah ah!

Noah: Like it'd matter if you hit me with _that_. One of us will die in this fight anyway, you idiot!

Alejandro: Don't really care. Now get on the bridge!

Tyler: Hey man, we're on TV! The police will be here any minute!

Alejandro: No, I don't think so, Tyler. I turned off all of the cameras!

The other teens watched in horror as the final two walked onto the rickety bridge. They were no longer separated into supporting teams, just one big group, horrified at the scene about to happen in front of them. Owen looked over at Alejandro.

Owen: Holy blueberry custard he's nutty!

Bridgette: I don't want to fight you, Noah.

Noah: I guess it's inevitable. He's not letting us go, so why don't I just jump off. Then maybe he'll be satisfied and leave you alone.

Bridgette: No!!!

Meanwhile, the others were whispering to each other.

Duncan: Okay everyone, this is serious. We have to get that stupid bat away from Alejandro.

Courtney: Dunky's right. Without the bat, he's no stronger than the rest of us.

Gwen: But who's going to get it from him?

There was a long pause.

Harold: I will! I'll bet you anything that I can take him down with my mad skills!

Duncan: Harold, this isn't play time, are you sure-

Harold: Don't worry, I can do this.

Leshawna: Harold honey, you can't.

Courtney: Eva can go with him.

Eva: Alright, time to crush his skull!

Trent: No way, Eva's too aggressive. Maybe if Harold casually walks up to Alejandro, he can catch him off guard and grab the bat.

Cody nodded in agreement.

Cody: Trent's right. Eva, is you go over there, he'll immediately feel threatened and hit you.

Sierra: Yeah, we don't want that!

She was clinging to Cody, scared for what Bridgette and Noah would have to do if their plan failed.

Gwen: Well then it's settled.

Courtney: Be careful Harold!

Alejandro: And battle!

Bridgette and Noah stared at each other.

Bridgette: So this is it.

Noah: Guess so.

Bridgette: I'm so sorry.

Noah: I have to do it, Bridgette. But before I do, I just wanted to let you know that I'm grateful that you were my friend. After all, a sarcastic jerk like me doesn't have too many friends.

Bridgette smiled.

Bridgette: Well I am your friend. And believe it or not, so are the others.

Noah: Well then tell them I said thanks.

Alejandro was angry.

Alejandro: Come on! Hurry up already!

Then Harold walked over to him.

Harold: Hey, that's a pretty cool shirt your wearing.

Alejandro whipped around to face him. He was angry, but then smiled.

Alejandro: Why thank you, nerd! I really do like this shirt. It really complements my perfect figure, wouldn't you agree?

Harold: Ah, sure.

Alejandro: Hmm, you're all right. Maybe I'll let you live.

When Harold saw that he had let his guard down, he quickly used his "mad skills" in karate to knock Alejandro to the ground. He then grabbed the bat and tossed it into the volcano.

Harold: Victory!

The others, including Bridgette and Noah, all paused, so shocked with happiness at the sight they had all just seen. Then they erupted in cheers.

Duncan: Yeah!

Geoff: Woo hoo, dudes!

They ran over to Harold to congratulate him. Bridgette and Noah ran down from the bridge to join in on the cheers, just as the police arrived. Chef had managed to call them. They lifted Alejandro off the ground and put him in hand cuffs.

Officer: You're going away for a long time, pal.

Bridgette threw the gloves into the lava.

Bridgette: I won't be needing these. That whole thing is just a bad memory now.

Noah: Sure is.

Everyone was so pleased that Alejandro had been taken care of, and they sighed with relief at the thought of being safe now. But one question was left unanswered. Who was the winner of Total Drama the Musical?

Chef: Okay, I know everyone is very happy, and we just went through a bit of scary business, but how about we finish this competition and see who wins?

Bridgette and Noah looked at each other.

Noah: After all this, sure, why not?

Bridgette: I guess.

Chef: Your final challenge is, a sing off!

Both of them looked at each other, and then just began to sing the song on Chef's lyric cards. When they were finished, they waited for Chef to determine who won.

Chef: Well, you're both brave kids, but I'd have to say the winner is…

Everyone was happy, no matter what happened. They were all relieved to be safe. Couples hugged each other, and the others just stood and smiled. But Bridgette and Noah were the happiest, happy to have made it to the end, and had escaped Alejandro's evilness.

(Here it is, the majority's chosen winner, the moment you've all been waiting for…)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chef: Noah!

The others cheered. Bridgette smiled and hugged him.

Bridgette: Congratulations, winner.

Geoff ran over to her and picked her up.

Geoff: Aw babe, I'm so sorry I was a jerk!

Bridgette: I forgive you Geoff, I know you were scared of Alejandro. And I'm sorry too, for falling for him in the beginning!

They then made out.

Tyler, Harold, and Duncan walked over to congratulate Noah.

Tyler: Great job, man!

Harold: Yes, you won!

Noah: Yeah, but if it wasn't for you Harold, Alejandro would still have that bat and I'd probably be dead. So thanks.

Duncan: Well it's over now, you won.

Noah: Yeah, I guess. I could really care less about the money, though. I'm just glad we're safe, to be honest.

Gwen overhead and walked over.

Gwen: Noah, that was the most unselfish thing you've ever said. I guess this competition changed your attitude.

Noah: A little bit, I guess.

The next day, the twenty three former contestants were out in front of the cabins back on the island. Chef walked over.

Chef: I'd like to present this check for $1,000,000 to scrawny kid, for being extremely brave during a time of war, and being the winner of Total Drama the Musical.

He handed Noah the check.

Noah: Thanks.

Bridgette: You really deserved that, Noah. You earned it by realizing that you don't have to be mean to everyone.

Gwen: Yeah, you really did turn into a nice guy.

Noah: Thanks, guys.

Harold: Well, it's all over now. No more singing or traveling the world.

Leshawna: Nope, and no more Chris, either.

Duncan: Thank God.

Noah: I wonder what became of that guy?

The others thought for a few seconds, then shrugged. They didn't really care.

THE END.

Back in Pamplona, Spain, Chris was standing up.

Chris: Huh? Is it over? Who won?!

He was then knocked down again by a bull.

* * *

Well, that's all folks! Noah has won Total Drama the Musical, in a totally dramatic and shocking finale that you never saw coming! I really hope that you all enjoyed this story, because I enjoyed writing it very much. On a parting note, here is a little teaser for season 4:

Twenty five contestants. Twenty three originals. Two new guys. Two who already have a million bucks. And one more that's going to get a set of cash. When the contestants compete at Camp Wawanakwa again, what crazy and insane challenges await them? Will Duncan or Noah earn another million, or is it someone else's time to shine? And the best part is, there's no Alejandro! Find out what happens, on the fourth and final season, Total Drama Comedy! Coming this March!

So once again, thank you all for reading, and stay tuned for TDC in March! And in the meantime, you can check out my new story called "My Version of TDI" which is basically how I think TDI should have been.


End file.
